7 Days of chaos and love?
by Miriae
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 11 up! Our favorite characters were asked to take a vacation at the Orihara mansion. How will it turn out? Read and find out! Pairings included: YM, TN, KA, PL, RT and MM.
1. How it all began

Konichiwa! ^_^  
  
Yeah, another story involving my freaky addiction to YutaMaya pairing. Just can't resist, you know.  
  
Disclaimer: If I own Ultra Maniac, I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
How it all began...  
  
Magic Kingdom.  
  
It is here where our story begins...  
  
Once upon a time, a great king ruled the Magic Kingdom. His people adored him. His wisdom and kindness brought his kingdom prosperity.   
  
And that started chaos.  
  
Some of the most powerful families in the kingdom tried to get him out of throne. They wanted to rule the prospering kingdom.  
  
While war broke out of the kingdom, a witch was planning her own way to rule the kingdom. Her name was Clothilde. She was famous for her very powerful black magic. She was once a member of the king's cabinet but she proved herself to be traitor when she once tried to kill the king.   
  
One night, she broke into the palace with her comrades. Luckily, the head knight brought the king to safety. A wizard who tried to aim at the king, unluckily, killed the queen. Clothilde controlled the kingdom with the knowledge that the king was dead.  
  
While the people grieved the royal family's death, the king was planning how to defeat Clothilde. The most powerful families joined together and came up with a plan. They will seal Clothilde using the 5 holy stones.  
  
The king, being the most powerful in the land, was the only one who can use the 5 holy Stones. So one day, they attacked the palace and sealed the evil sorceress forever.   
  
'There is a consequence in everything you do.'   
  
True to the saying, the king exhausted his powers too much that his health condition was affected. In days, the king died.  
  
Before the king died, he scattered the 5 holy stones. It is said that the holy stones will only appear if needed. They contain so much power that there is a risk that it would be used for bad things.  
  
  
  
With peace back, the king's only son who was thought to be dead took the place of his father. The most powerful families in the kingdom agreed not to have any war again and let the royal family rule the land.  
  
3 centuries later, the descendants of the king and the most powerful families live happily, but of course, the descendant of Clothilde also live.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please review!!!  
  
Okay, this chapter is really lame. I need this chapter to let you have a background on the story. I'll try to update soon.  
  
*Clothilde is a famous fighting woman. 


	2. Going to the Orihara Mansion

Konichiwa!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Going to the Orihara Mansion  
  
It was still dawn. The sun was just about to shine. Most of the people at Magic Kingdom were still on their bed, sleeping peacefully. It was also the same here at the Kirishima mansion where our dear Kirishima Yuta was still sleeping soundly.  
  
Not for long though...  
  
"OHAYOU!!! YUTA!!! ~~~~~" Kirishima Mito greeted as she opened the door of Yuta's room with such force. Luckily, the door was made of a strong material or else it could be flying now.   
  
"Nee-san! Could you PLEASE shut up! It is still dawn!!!" Yuta snapped as he covered his face with a spare pillow.  
  
"Yuta! Get up now you slow poke! You will visit the Orihara's today, right???? The trip going there will take hours! Do you want to arrive there 3 in the morning tomorrow?" Mito opened the curtains.  
  
"I don't want to...but it is still dawn..."   
  
"You don't want to get up?" Mito asked. Yuta, being still sleepy didn't notice the mischievous tone of his sister.  
  
"I won't..."  
  
"Oh, NINA!!! Come here!!! Do you want to see how YUTA looks like while sleeping???!!!"  
  
"Nina...What!!!!" Instantly, Yuta got up and rushed to the bathroom.   
  
"Phew. That should do the trick." Mito giggled as she exited the room.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Yuta was still a bit mad that his sister tricked him.  
  
Yuta and Mito were sitting opposite each other on the rectangular table. They were about to eat their breakfast.  
  
"Oh, NINA!!! Come here and eat breakfast with us!!!~~~" Mito called 'innocently'.  
  
"Ha! I will not fall on your prank again!" Yuta said. He gulped when he saw Mito smirk.  
  
"Ohayou Mito-san, Yuta." Yuta literally jumped from his seat upon hearing Sakura Nina's voice so suddenly.  
  
"Nina?! What are you doing here?" Yuta asked after regaining his composure. Mito motioned Nina to sit beside her. Nina did so.  
  
"Mito-san will teach me how to use my magic without my computer today. She asked me to come early today to see you before leaving." Nina explained.  
  
They ate their breakfast while having a chat about Yuta's trip.  
  
"Are you really going to the Orihara's, Yuta?" Nina asked.  
  
"Yeah. Being the heir of the Kirishima's, mom and dad wanted me to meet the heir of the Orihara's. I heard, the royal family would be there also. Too bad you couldn't come. Imagine, I will not tease you for a week!" Yuta sighed.   
  
"Mou! You always tease Rio and me! It is nice that you will be gone for a week. At least we could have a peaceful time now."   
  
"Do you really want me to go away Nina?" Yuta asked. Only Mito noticed the slight sadness in Yuta's voice.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I heard that the heir of the Orihara's is a witch that practices black magic." Mito said before Nina answered. Yuta looked at her and she only smirked.  
  
"She sure is scary." Nina said.  
  
"I do agree with you Nina, for the first time!" Yuta exclaimed.  
  
"Humph!"   
  
"Yuta!!! We're leaving!!!" Mrs. Kirishima called. They all went to the front door.  
  
"Good luck, Yuta!" Nina said.  
  
"Yeah, and be sure to be back in one piece!!" Mito added as Yuta closed the door of the carriage.  
  
"I will, thanks. Bye! See you next week!!!" Yuta said as the carriage moved.  
  
"Bye!!!" Both Mito and Nina waved back at Yuta.  
  
It was a few minutes after Yuta left. The carriage was nowhere in sight when a young boy ran towards them.  
  
"Rio! You're late. Yuta left already!" Nina had her hands on her hips.  
  
"This place will be quieter with Yuta gone..." Rio muttered.  
  
"And lonelier..." Mito added.  
  
"I agree..." Nina admitted.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Nina smiled again. "Well, we might as well do what we came here for!"   
  
"I have a great idea!!!" Mito exclaimed. Nina and Rio gulped when they noticed that Mito was smirking.  
  
"Uh...oh...I think she's up to no good..." Rio muttered.   
  
"Mwuhahahaha!!! I am REALLY a GENUIS!!!" Mito was now laughing like a maniac.  
  
"I think you're right...." Nina replied. Mito stopped laughing.  
  
"Here is my idea..." Mito pulled Rio and Nina to a corner.  
  
-----Royal Palace------------  
  
"Prince, we are all set to go. Please tell us if you are ready." The personal assistant of the prince informed him. They were at the palace's garden.  
  
"Could you wait a little bit. Kaji is still not here." Tsujiai Hiroki, a friend of the prince, said.   
  
"What's taking him so long?" The prince asked Tsujiai as he took a sip at his cup of tea.  
  
"Maybe trying to get out of his house." Tsujiai replied. The prince laughed while the assistant held a puzzled expression.  
  
Suddenly, a figure was running towards them. It was Kaji Tetsushi   
  
"There you are!" Tsujiai patted the back of a panting Kaji.  
  
"Fan girls again?" The prince asked mockingly.  
  
"What else! I couldn't get out of my house! They were blocking every possible exit!"   
  
"How did you get out?"  
  
Kaji's face turned red. "I dressed up as a girl..." Both Tsujiai and the prince laughed.  
  
"Kaji is a girl! Kaji is a girl!!" The prince started. Tsujiai just laughed more.  
  
"Guys, stop it!" Kaji's face was redder than before. The prince's laugh was reduced to a mere giggle.  
  
  
  
"They knew that we are going to be away for a week, right? "Tsujiai asked calmly.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is why I told you to come here early!" The prince muttered.  
  
"Good thing we will be away for a week." Kaji said.  
  
"Good? Are you nuts! We will be staying at the Orihara's! That's the scariest place you could ever be!" The prince said.  
  
"Have you visited it?" Tsujiai asked.  
  
"Yeah, but only for about 10 minutes."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just came to get an important letter. That place is horrible! The walls are so cold! The portraits were all so serious, they seem to hate you!"   
  
"I...guess...we are not going to have a good vacation..." Kaji said as a chill ran at his spine. They were silent for a while.  
  
"Isn't that Mikami-sensei?" Tsujiai pointed a figure that was crossing the garden.   
  
"MIKAMI-SENSEI!!!" Kaji called. Mikami-sensei turned his head. He smiled and walked towards the boys.  
  
"Good morning!" Mikami-sensei greeted. The boys greeted him back.  
  
"What is that suitcase for Mikami-sensei?" Tsujiai pointed a velvet suitcase that Mikami-sensei was holding.  
  
"Er...you see...I'm planning to go in a vacation." He answered. They noticed the gloomy expression oh his face.  
  
"But...why so sudden?"  
  
"You...see..um...well...Tamura-sensei..." Mikami-sensei was twisting his fingers.  
  
"Tamura-sensei dumped you." Tsujiai finished for him.  
  
"Er...somewhat like that..." Kaji and the prince couldn't control their selves anymore so they laughed.  
  
"Hey! that's so rude!" Mikami-sensei scolded them.  
  
"Sorry, sensei. You see, you've been crushing on Tamura-sensei since you came here 5 years ago! Surely you can give up that crush on her and move on with your life!" Kaji explained.  
  
"It is not merely a crush!!! I LOVE Tamura-sensei!!! She is my star, my moon, my sun...She is my first love!!!" Mikami-sensei started to have tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you come with us to the Orihara's?" The prince suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea! Maybe you could find the one you truly love there!" Kaji exclaimed.  
  
"Then it's decided!" Tsujiai got Mikami-sensei's suitcase and instructed a servant to bring it in the carriage.   
  
"Do you really think so?" Mikami-sensei's eyes lit up.  
  
"Positive" The prince said. Both Tsujiai and Kaji looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Yehey!! Let's go!!!" Mikami-sensei rushed to the carriage.  
  
"What if he will not find someone there?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Actually, he will never find one there." The prince said while looking sadly at an excited Mikami-sensei who was having a little chat with the guard.   
  
"Why do you say so?"  
  
"Can you find a nice lady at that place? By how it looks like?" Tsujiai explained. Gloom marks appeared on their head.  
  
"I think no..." The 3 chorused. They were silent for a while.  
  
"Are you ready to go, your majesty?" The assistant inquired after their long silence.  
  
"Yeah." They all walked to a carriage that was heavily curtained.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Yuta dear, we are here." Mrs. Kirishima shook her son awake.   
  
Yuta rubbed his eyes. The trip was so long that he fell asleep. He looked out on the window to find that there were already stars. It was almost time for dinner.   
  
"The mansion is there." His father pointed a large Gothic style house.   
  
Their carriage stopped at the front door. Yuta noticed that another carriage has also arrived. It bore that symbol of the Royal family.  
  
The valets opened the carriages and helped their occupants out. Yuta couldn't help but gasp at the wonderful design the house has. He looked at the now opened front door that revealed a beautiful marble staircase. Just then a man arrived to greet them.  
  
"Welcome to the Orihara mansion. My name is Sebastian." He bowed at them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!  
  
This is somewhat an alternative universe. Oh yeah, Rio here is NOT a cat! He is an ordinary wizard. Tsujiai, Kaji and the prince are best friends. Mikami-sensei is their teacher. If you are a bit confuse, just ask, okay? 


	3. Dinner

Konichiwa!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews! You provided me the strength to continue this fic. And Sae3, Mikami-sensei is here because he is the teacher of Tsujiai, Kaji and the prince. (In magic, of course)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dinner  
  
"Welcome to the Orihara Mansion. My name is Sebastian." A man with long blonde hair greeted them.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable." Sebastian continued as he ushered the guests inside the hall that opened the wide marble staircase. " Dinner will be served in about half an hour. The servants will direct you to your rooms. Oh, and your baggages were already sent up." He bowed and exited the hall.   
  
"I will guide you to your rooms." A servant appeared. She was wearing a long black robe. Her long black hair made her look like a dark witch.  
  
"Creepy..." The prince, Tsujiai and Kaji chorused. They followed the servant upstairs.  
  
The trip to their rooms was so tiring. They passed many corridors and small stairs. They also made a lot of twist and turns.  
  
"Here we are." The servant stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Wow..." That was the initial reaction of everyone. It was a very long corridor with a lot of doors. There was a red carpet on the floor. At the end of the corridor, there was a lounge area that overlooked the sea.  
  
"This is the guests wing of the house." She got keys on her pocket and gave each one. "These are the keys with your room number in it. The doors are labeled so you will find your room easily. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." The servant bowed and left them.  
  
"So we will have our own room." Tsujiai concluded.  
  
"Too bad. Oh well!" Kaji said as he opened the door to his room. The others followed.  
  
-------------------------   
  
"Now, where is the dinning room?!" Yuta muttered as he closed the door of his room. He was starving. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
  
"We forgot to ask where is the dinning room! Do you know where it is um...?" Yuta looked to his right to see 3 teenagers of his age.  
  
"My name is Kirishima Yuta. I also don't know where the heck is the dinning room." Yuta said as he approached and examined them. "You must be the prince."   
  
"Um..yeah.." The prince answered. "These are my friends." He gestured the other two.  
  
"My name is Kaji Tetsushi." Kaji introduced.  
  
"Tsujiai Hiroki." Tsujiai said as he looked around.  
  
"Not very sociable are we?" Yuta muttered. Kaji and the prince just nodded in agreement.  
  
"I hope we'll be good friends!" Yuta said as they walked down the stairs. They gulped as they saw so many possible ways to the dinning room.  
  
"How.are.we.going.to.find.the.dinning.room." Kaji voiced out everyone's thought.  
  
"Good evening! I will lead you to the dinning room." Another servant popped out of nowhere. She was also wearing a long black robe. A simple ribbon was tied in her short black hair.  
  
"Er..thank you." The prince said as they followed the servant.  
  
"Is that your uniform?" Yuta asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Yes. It was specially designed by the past generations." She stopped in front of them. "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Nekoi Yuzuriha." She bowed at them. The teens also introduced themselves.  
  
They continued their journey to the dinning room. Twist and turns, down then go straight ahead. That was the rhythm. At last, Yuzuriha stopped in front of a large oak door.  
  
"Beyond this door is the dinning room. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you are lost, just voice it out and a servant will appear in no time. Enjoy!" Yuzuriha opened the door and bowed. Sebastian ushered them inside.  
  
"They were SOOOO cute!!!" Yuzuriha jumped up and down, giggling in the same time.  
  
"Yuzuriha! Lower your voice!" Another servant appeared. She was also wearing the 'uniform'. Her long brown hair was left down.  
  
"You must see those cute guys! Aw!" Yuzuriha continued to giggle.  
  
"You always say that...to every guy you see." Sweat drops appeared on girl's head.  
  
"I didn't say that to Sebastian!" Yuzuriha defended.  
  
"Whatever..." The other girl sighed.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Wow..." The 4 teens chorused. They have just entered the dinning room. It was elegant. Velvet curtains were placed in the large French windows. The table was long and filled with every delicious food you could think of.   
  
They proceeded to the table and sat opposite each other. The other guests were already seated and were talking to each other.  
  
"How are you doing boys!!!" Mikami-sensei said as he sat beside Yuta. He looked energetic as ever. "What is your name?" Mikami-sensei asked after noticing Yuta.  
  
"Kirishima Yuta." Yuta surveyed Mikami-sensei with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Don't mind him. You may not believe but he is our teacher. He is a powerful wizard. We brought him here because Tamura-sensei, the personal nurse of the royal family and Mikami-sensei's one and truly love, dumped him. We thought he might find someone here." Kaji whispered to Yuta. Sweat drops appeared on Yuta's head.  
  
"Welcome to our mansion." A voice interrupted them. A man and a woman entered. They were wearing expensive clothes.  
  
"My name Orihara Ophelia. This is my wife, Orihara Hikari" The man introduced.  
  
"I hope you'll enjoy this feast Sebastian prepared. Well, I know that you're all starving so let's eat!" Mrs. Orihara said and they sat down. They began to eat.   
  
Numerous voices were heard as they chatted among themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Orihara were chatting with the king, queen, Mr. and Mrs. Kirishima about the other great families in the Magic Kingdom.  
  
"Where is the heir of the Orihara's?" The prince asked to no one in particular.  
  
"She's not here?" Yuta said as he looked around.  
  
"Oh, Maya is busy studying. She is a very diligent girl. Can't get her out of the library!" Mr. Orihara said proudly.   
  
"Maybe studying black magic...." Tsujiai whispered. Kaji, the prince and Yuta nodded. Mikami-sensei was busy chatting with Sebastian that he didn't hear what Tsujiai said.  
  
"Did Sebastian hear us?" The prince muttered. A chill ran down their spine for Sebastian was looking intently at them.  
  
"I heard that the meeting would be tonight?" Mr. Kirishima asked Mr. Orihara.   
  
"The king and queen still have so many things to do so we decided it to be tonight." Mrs. Orihara answered.  
  
"Does that mean that they'll leave tomorrow morning?" Kaji whispered.  
  
"Maybe..." Tsujiai answered. He noticed that Mikami-sensei and Sebastian were still talking to each other. He decided to listen to them.  
  
"Do you know any beautiful and kind girl here?" Mikami-sensei asked Sebastian.  
  
"Beautiful and kind?" Sebastian asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. But I really think Tamura-sensei is the only one who is both beauty and heart. Not to mention she also has brains." Mikami-sensei said, probably only to himself. Sebastian just continued to eat.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't really a good idea to tell Mikami-sensei that he could find his true love here..." Kaji whispered. Both the prince and Tsujiai nodded. Yuta sighed.  
  
"I really hope you'll enjoy your stay here." Mrs. Orihara addressed them.  
  
"Um..yes we will." The prince answered for them.  
  
"I also hope you'll be friends with our daughter, Maya. Oh, also with Luna..." Mrs. Orihara said as a girl entered.  
  
"I'm sorry I am late. I tried to find Maya but I can't" She said.   
  
"I would like you to meet Orihara Luna, my brother's daughter." Mr. Orihara introduced. The girl bowed. She then proceeded to sit down.  
  
The prince, being a gentleman, pulled Luna a chair beside Sebastian. "Here you go."  
  
Luna stopped in her tracks. "Tha...tha...thank you..." She stammered. She was blushing furiously.   
  
The prince smiled "You're welcome."  
  
Luna sat down. "He's so cute! he's a total gentleman! He noticed me! He noticed me! I like him!" She muttered to herself. They just sweat dropped. Sebastian just sighed and continued to eat.  
  
"Looks like you've got yourself another fan girl!" Kaji muttered to the prince.  
  
"Like I want too..." The prince gulped.  
  
"Luna, we have guests. Behave yourself." Sebastian finally muttered.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Luna stopped muttering but she locked her gaze at the prince.  
  
"How will I eat with that girl looking intently at me!" The prince said, tears forming in his eyes. The others just sighed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"That was so delicious!" Yuta exclaimed as they made their way back to their rooms. They have just finished their dinner. The 'adults' were having their meeting in the study so they will come up a little late.  
  
"Are we in the right direction?" Mikami-sensei asked as they turned in a corridor.  
  
"Maybe not..." Tsujiai said as he studied the corridor. They stopped.  
  
"What are we going to do?!?!?!" Mikami-sensei started to panic.  
  
"Didn't that servant, Yuzuriha, told us that if we are lost, we'll just voice it out?" Tsujiai asked.  
  
"You're right!" Kaji exclaimed. "How will we get back to our rooms?!!" He shouted. Echoes were heard.  
  
"Creepy..." They all chorused.  
  
"Good evening. I will bring you back to your rooms." A servant appeared. Her long brown hair was left down. It glittered in the moonlight. If she wasn't wearing the 'uniform', she could be mistaken as a princess.   
  
"Could..you help us?" Mikami-sensei asked for the teens were astonished.   
  
"Yes. That is our job." She smiled sweetly.   
  
"What is your name?" Kaji asked.   
  
  
  
"My name is Tateishi Ayu." She bowed at them  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!  
  
Maya still hasn't appeared...maybe next chapie along with the others...hehehehe  
  
Since this is an AU, I decided to make Luna and Maya relatives so Luna could have a surname (I can't remember if her surname was mentioned in the anime.)   
  
I also made up the name Hikari for Maya's mom.   
  
*Yuzuriha is from X/1999. She just popped out of mine while writing this fic. 


	4. Day 1: Everyone meets someone

Konichiwa!  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Something that is never mine cannot be mine. Got that?   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Day 1: Everyone meets someone  
  
"Do try to behave and don't give the Orihara's problems."   
  
It was just after breakfast and the 'adults' were now going home.   
  
"Are you staying here, Mikami-sensei?" The king asked. Mikami-sensei nodded. "Oh well, please keep an eye on these boys."   
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of them." Mrs. Orihara said as she patted the prince's shoulder.   
  
"It seems these boys often find themselves trouble." Mrs. Kirishima said.  
  
"Trouble usually finds us..." Yuta muttered. The prince, Tsujiai and Kaji nodded in agreement.   
  
"We must get going." Mr. Kirishima said. They went inside their carriage. The carriage started moving.  
  
"Be good! Take care of yourselves!" The queen said. They waved their good bye.  
  
"We will! Bye!!" They waved back. They stood there in the front door for a while. They watched as the carriages disappeared from view.  
  
"You could do what you want. Just be in the dinning room at exactly 12. Sebastian will dine with you." Mr. Orihara said.  
  
"We'll go to town to pick up some things there." Mrs. Orihara smiled warmly. "Sebastian, please tell Maya that we'll be back before dinner." She then went inside with her husband.   
  
"Mrs. Orihara is a very nice lady. I wonder why would the heir be an evil witch." Yuta muttered after making sure that the two were out of earshot. The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"Anyway, the heir of the Orihara's still hasn't appeared." The prince said. He remembered the excuse Mr. Orihara said: 'Maya? She's still in the library. I am really proud of having an intelligent girl for a daughter!'.  
  
"Isn't better that way?" Yuta said sarcastically. They became silent for a while.  
  
"What are you planning to do now, Mikami-sensei?" Kaji asked suddenly. Mikami-sensei was looking around, obviously not listening to their previous conversation.  
  
"Of course I will find that lady! The lady that is my only true love! I'm so excited! Wonder how she looks like!" Mikami-sensei exclaimed as he made his way to the sea beside the mansion. "See you later!"  
  
"I feel bad for Mikami-sensei." Tsujiai muttered. Gloom marks appeared on their heads.  
  
"Why don't we tour the mansion?" The prince suggested after a while.   
  
"Good idea." Kaji said.  
  
"Why don't we separate? This mansion is so big that touring it will be difficult. We could just share what we saw later." Tsujiai suggested. The others nodded. And so they went into different ways.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"What did I do to receive this?!" Rio muttered.   
  
Nina and Rio were inside a box. It was to be delivered to the Orihara Mansion by the Magic Kingdom Delivery Services.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rio! My magic is just so pathetic!" Nina said. She shifted to make herself comfortable. But, you know, being in a medium size box with another person will never make you comfortable.  
  
"We should have disagreed with Mito's idea" Rio said. He cried in pain when the box wobbled, making his head hit the side.  
  
"Anyway, I'm so hungry!!!" Nina complained.   
  
"We've been here about 24 hours." Rio checked his watch. "I pray that at least you wrote the right address..."   
  
"That is well...um...I can't assure you." Nina twisted her fingers.  
  
"What!?" Rio could only cry.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Where should I go next?" Tsujiai asked himself. He was walking around the garden when he reached where he was before, the front door. He noticed that there was a truck that read 'Magic Kingdom Delivery Services' in the front door.   
  
"Magic Kingdom Delivery Services!!!" A man holding a box walked to the front door. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants beneath his black cloak. His jet-black hair was neatly combed.   
  
"Good morning! Could you please sign this?" The man approached Tsujiai. He held out a paper and a pen. He smiled at him.  
  
"Er...I'm just a guest here." Tsujiai said.  
  
"That's okay! At least we could blame someone if the package did not reach the person!" The man's smile widened.  
  
"What!" A vein appeared on Tsujiai's temple  
  
"I'm just joking! Anyway, please sign." The man gave Tsujiai the paper and the pen. Tsujiai reached it and signed. That would stop the blabber of this pathetic guy, he thought.   
  
"Thank you! Could I have your autograph?" The man asked. He held out another paper. "My daughter is really a big fan of yours, Tsujiai-kun."   
  
"Erm..." Tsujiai reluctantly took the paper. "What's her name?"   
  
"Urumi. Kanzaki Urumi."   
  
Tsujiai wrote for a while and handed the man the paper. "Here you go."  
  
"Urumi, Good Luck! Tsujiai Hiroki." The man read the paper. "That was short. Oh well, at least she has your signature. Ja! Good bye!" The man hurriedly went to the truck and they sped away.  
  
"Now, that was weird..." Tsujiai muttered. He then looked at the box. "Okay. There's a box. What will I do."  
  
The box suddenly shook.  
  
"Ah!!!" Tsujiai jumped backwards. He was ready for anything that would occur.   
  
"Okay, at the count of three." Tsujiai heard a voice from the box.  
  
"One."  
  
He wondered what kind of enchantment the box has.   
  
"Two."  
  
What if it was a bomb?   
  
"Three!"  
  
The box opened. A sword materialized on Tsujiai hands. Out of the many things Tsujiai expected, these were not on the list.  
  
A witch about his age, utterly surprised and a boy about 3 years younger than him, pouting.  
  
"Eh?" That was the only thing he heard from the two.  
  
As if returning to himself, Tsujiai pointed the sword at them. The boy and the girl hugged each other, crying.  
  
"Oh please!!! Spare us! We didn't do anything wrong! Except maybe using grandpa's computer..." The girl cried.  
  
"Nina! It's all your fault! Now I can't eat that Tuna salad back home!!!" The boy cried harder.  
  
Tsujiai was utterly speechless.  
  
"Oh please!!! We still want to see the sun tomorrow!!" The girl begged.   
  
"Kill only Nina! Don't include me!!!" The boy cried as he pushed the girl in front of him.  
  
"Rio!!!" The girl glared at the boy.  
  
Millions of questions invaded Tsujiai's mind. He decided to ask the question that comes out of his mouth first.  
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
The girl and the boy stopped crying. It was the girl who answered his question.   
  
"A friend of mine is here so we decided to follow him. Her sister, who is my tutor, told me to go here using my magic. It was to see if I have improved. But well, you see..."  
  
"She has not improved and only put us in to trouble." The boy finished for her.  
  
Tsujiai was silent for a while. Just then, he laughed. The two just looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Sorry, but I find it funny! Phew! I haven't laughed since yesterday." Tsujiai said. The sword he was holding vanished from his hands.  
  
"We haven't introduced ourselves." The girl and the boy made their way out of the box. "My name is Sakura Nina." The girl bowed.  
  
"I am Sakura Rio, Nina's cousin." The boy held out his hand. Tsujiai shook it.  
  
"Tsujiai Hiroki." Tsujiai introduced. "Well, I need to bring you first to the owners of this house."  
  
"Oh no..." Rio muttered.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"When will I have some privacy!" The prince muttered under his breath. He was pacing the corridor leading to the guest rooms.   
  
"Why does Luna stalk me?" He silently cried. He knew Luna was just there, following him. An idea hit him.  
  
"It's a bat!!!" The prince cried as he pointed the large French window. Instinctively, Luna's attention was diverted. It gave the prince time to slip quietly to his room without Luna noticing.  
  
Inside his room he heard Luna scream. "AH!!! I've lost the prince!!! ARGH!!!" Her footsteps faded.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" The prince sighed and collapsed at his bed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Did Nina and Rio reach the Orihara mansion." Mito wondered. She was ridding a broomstick. She was on her way to the Orihara mansion herself.  
  
"Broomsticks are so old fashioned but I still like to ride them." Mito tightened her grip on the broom. "They are always reliable and strong. There is no chance of you falling..."  
  
Just then, the broom snapped into two.   
  
----------------------------  
  
"Oh, when will I find the girl for me..." Mikami-sensei muttered. He was strolling in the beach. He imagined a couple chasing each other.  
  
"If only Tamura-sensei and I were like that..." Mikami-sensei sighed. An image of him chasing Tamura-sensei flashed in his mind. The palm trees, the setting sun...oh so romantic!  
  
"If only that woman fall from heaven." Mikami-sensei wondered loudly.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" A voice rang through the air.   
  
Mikami-sensei's eyes widened from what he saw.  
  
A woman falling from the sky.  
  
Instinctively, he opened his arms and tried to catch her.  
  
"I'll catch you! I'll catch you! I'll-" The woman fell at him.  
  
"Ouch! That was a soft landing" The woman exclaimed. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was sitting on a man.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!! I can explain myself!" The lady helped Mikami-sensei up.  
  
Mikami-sensei was utterly speechless. The lady was so beautiful. Is that what they call love at first sight?, he thought.  
  
"Um..excuse me?" The lady inquired. Mikami-sensei was staring at her. It made her feel nervous  
  
"Oh, sorry. Um...what's you name? Why are you here?" Mikami-sensei couldn't help asking too much.  
  
"My name is Kirishima Mito." She bowed. "I am here because I want to see my brother."  
  
"Kirishima?" Mikami-sensei thought for a while. "As in Kirishima Yuta?"   
  
"Yes. Do you know him, Mikami-sensei? " She smiled.  
  
"Um..yes. Hey! How did you know my name?" Mikami-sensei asked.  
  
"It is written on your pen. Here." Mito gave Mikami-sensei his pen.  
  
"Ah..well, you see, this is a gift from a friend." Mikami-sensei scratched his head.  
  
"Anyway, could you please help me? I need to speak to the Orihara's. Maybe they could let me stay with my brother here. Being at home is so boring." Mito asked.  
  
"Of course!" Mikami-sensei smiled. He has found her.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Okay. I'm again lost." Kaji said. He was trying to find his way to the dinning room. It was almost lunch.  
  
"Are you Kaji-kun?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to find the servant from last night.  
  
"Um..yes. Are you Tateishi Ayu?" Kaji asked. She is so beautiful. Her hair's so nice, he thought.  
  
"Yes. Do you want me to lead you to the dinning room?" She smiled warmly.  
  
"uh...yes please." Kaji answered.  
  
"Please follow me." Ayu led the way.  
  
The trip to the dinning room was silent. Kaji was busy looking at Ayu while Ayu was busy stealing glances on Kaji. At last, they reached the dinning room.  
  
"Here we are." Ayu opened the doors for Kaji. Kaji took Ayu's hand. He kissed it. That gesture made Ayu blush furiously.  
  
"Thank you, my dear lady." Kaji said in his 'gentleman' manner.  
  
"It's...nothing. I'm a servant here so you don't need to be so respectful." Ayu said as she tried to speak calmly.   
  
"It's just you're so kind that you are worthy of it..not that the others are not worth it." Kaji smiled. It made Ayu blush even more, if it was possible.   
  
"See you again, Tateishi." Kaji walked inside.  
  
Ayu stood there for a while. Just then, a voice interrupted her thoughts. She shivered. Is it her or the air became rather cold?  
  
"Good for you. I hope the prince will treat me that way too." Luna muttered. She smiled bitterly at Ayu.  
  
"Luna-sama." Ayu bowed. Her aura's so dark and cold, she thought.  
  
"No need to place the '-sama'. Why am I so unlucky? Why does the prince run away from me?" Luna asked Ayu.   
  
"Luna-sama.." Ayu started. "Er..I mean Luna. You are not unlucky. It's just um...why don't you act like yourself? Try to think positive!" Ayu smiled.  
  
"Oh well, I'll take your advice. Thanks." Luna went inside the dinning room.   
  
"They are really weird." Ayu muttered and made her way back to the kitchen.   
  
As she left, Yuta made his way to the dinning room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yuta reached the oak doors of the dinning room. He opened it. He was surprised to see that everyone was looking at him rather unnaturally.  
  
Yuta looked at himself. Nothing wrong. So, what's the matter? He gazed around, everything seems normal until he spotted some added guests.  
  
"Erm...Hi Yuta?" Mito said. She just smiled nervously.  
  
"NINA! RIO! MITO-NEESAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yuta exclaimed. He rushed to them.   
  
"Erm...we were so lonely back home so..." Nina explained.  
  
"BUT THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE!! You have entered someone's house! That's utterly rude!" Yuta continued his blabber. The others just watched. This is a very interesting moment.   
  
"I'm very sorry, Mr. Sebastian, for how my sister and my friends acted." Yuta bowed.  
  
"It's nothing. There are plenty of rooms here. But...you must ask Maya-sama first." Sebastian said.   
  
"YOU SHOUDN"T HAVE COME HERE!" Yuta exclaimed. He hit a nerve.  
  
Mito's eyes turned dark. Fire was blazing in them. Uh...oh..trouble..  
  
Yuta backed a little. The others were looking at them intently. Mito walked towards Yuta and grabbed his collar.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!! WE WERE JUST WORRIED!! HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT OTHERS FEEL!!!" Mito wrestled Yuta. She shook him very hard then pulled his arm and flipped him, causing him to fall on his back. (The one they do in Judo.)  
  
"Can't your sister worry about you?" She whispered. She was about to continue punishing Yuta if only the door didn't open.  
  
Everyone's attention was diverted to the new comer. Her long blonde hair flowed in her back.   
  
She walked towards the table and sat. It was only then that she opened her green eyes. She surveyed the place. They were all looking at her intently except for Luna and Sebastian. A lady was wrestling a boy about his age. "Interesting..." She whispered to herself.  
  
Sebastian stood up and walked beside the new comer. "May I present to you, the heir of the Orihara's, Orihara Maya."   
  
They were totally shocked.  
  
Mito released Yuta and sat down next to Nina. She was looking at Maya intently.  
  
"I thought she would be a little bit uglier." Tsujiai whispered to Kaji. He froze when Maya cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"Um..Maya-sama, we have other visitors." Sebastian said. He gestured at Nina, Rio and Mito. "Are you willing to let them stay?"  
  
Maya closed her eyes. "Do whatever you want."   
  
Nina, Rio and Mito congratulated each other silently. Yuta sighed.  
  
"After lunch, I'll lead you to your rooms." Sebastian said as he sat down.   
  
The rest of the lunch was silent.  
  
------------------------------   
  
"This mansion is sure big." Rio said. He wanted to get some fresh air so he walked in the garden.  
  
"I wonder if there are ghosts here." Just then, he heard someone sniffing. He froze.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Rio asked. He looked around and saw a figure sitting near the fountain. He approached it.  
  
"Who...who...who are you?" The figure turned to face him. He was surprise to see a girl, about his age, crying.  
  
"I'm Rio." Rio said. He sat beside the girl who backed away. "Don't be afraid, I will not eat you or anything." Rio smiled. She's so cute, he thought.  
  
"My name is Tama." The girl said. She looked at Rio.   
  
"Why are you crying, Tama?" Rio asked. Tama swirled the water in the fountain.  
  
"I'm just lonely. The people here are already grown ups so the won't play with me." She said tearfully. Rio sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll play with you." He offered.   
  
Tama's eyes lit up. "Really?"   
  
"Yes. What do you want to play?" Rio asked.  
  
"Dolls!" Tama showed Rio her dolls.  
  
"Uh...oh..." Gloom marks appeared on Rio's head.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"It's getting dark. Oh well." Yuta jumped over the tree he was sitting. He spent the whole day sitting on this tree.  
  
"It's kinda boring...I want to prank someone..." Just then, Yuta spotted a green thing crawling in the window. "Or even something..." Yuta smirked.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I wonder where Lulu went to." Maya muttered. She was outside the mansion. A crow landed on her shoulder.   
  
"Maya-sama, I saw Lulu in a window in the East wing." The crow spoke.  
  
"Are you sure, Chiru?" Maya inquired as she made her way to the east wing.   
  
"Positive." Chiru said.  
  
Maya faced the mansion's east wings. There were so many windows that looking at those one by one will take time.  
  
Chiru froze on what he saw. He nudged Maya who was surveying the windows.  
  
"What?" Maya asked. She then got irritated with Chiru that she faced him. Her eyes widened.  
  
Lulu the chameleon was doing some flips and glides, on air.   
  
"Lulu!!!" Maya caught her as she suddenly fell down. Her eyes widened even more when she saw that Lulu was in a bunny costume.   
  
"Who did this to you?!" She took of the costume. Suddenly, someone laughed behind her.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! That was quite a prank." Yuta came out of his hiding place behind a tree. He froze when he saw who was the owner of the chameleon he played with. "Uh...Oh..."  
  
"Why.Did.You.Do.This.To.Lulu?" Maya asked. When she looked at Yuta, her eyes were blazing.   
  
"Uh..Oh..you're one dead meat." Chiru whispered, particularly to Yuta.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!" Maya announced. Yuta gulped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!  
  
Phew! That was a long chapter. I'm sorry if it's quite lame and random.   
  
Could you imagine Kanzaki Urumi (GTO) being a fan of Tsujiai?! Just wondering hehehehe... 


	5. Dream part 1

Konichiwa!  
  
Thank you for a your reviews!   
  
Aw! School is starting in about a month! Bye happy days...sniff Hello terror...shudders  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac. I also don't own any preferences from other animes present here.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dream (Part 1)  
  
"You messed up with that freaky Orihara!?!?!" Mito gasped. It was just after dinner and they were having a little chat in the lounge near their rooms.  
  
"Who could have thought that a cute chameleon like that is owned by that freaky witch!" Yuta retorted. He shivered. Judging by the looks Maya gave her on dinner, he concluded that she is up to no good.  
  
We all know to whom this 'no good' will fall to, right?  
  
Now let's take a look in this lounge.   
  
There were different sofas, all dark blue in color, circling the small antique table. A large French window gave them the opportunity to view the sea about half a kilometer away from the mansion. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the dark blue sea.  
  
"Yuta, be on guard. We don't know what she is planning to do." The prince said.   
  
"Probably out for your head." Tsujiai said thoughtfully. They took this as a joke, so they laughed.  
  
"Literally!" Kaji added. They laughed louder, even Yuta himself.  
  
"Your head? That would be nice. She could try the potion she had been itching to make. The problem is it needs a lot of human blood and a human brain." Luna appeared out of nowhere. They literally jumped.   
  
We could feel the atmosphere getting colder as silence ruled over.   
  
"Are...you s-serious?" Yuta asked nervously. His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Luna glanced at him. Yuta flinched as her dull eyes surveyed him. "Hm...yes..."   
  
Their eyes could only widen in fear.  
  
"Haha!" Rio laughed mockingly. "If a potion like that does exist, it is in the black list: meaning it is forbidden. "   
  
The people in the lounge could only let out a sigh of relief. Could you believe that a little boy comforted them?  
  
Luna smirked. "Of course it is in the black list...as if Maya cares."  
  
Another disturbing silence ruled over them.  
  
"Um...do you think it's getting late?" Mito said cautiously. The idea of her brother being an ingredient for a potion was. well...disgusting.  
  
"Mito-chan is right. I think we need to all go to bed." Mikami-sensei said. Yuta gave him a glare that says 'Who in the world gave you the permission to call my sister Mito-chan?!' Mikami-sensei just laughed nervously. Mito didn't comment but just giggled.  
  
Yuta's eyes widened. Mito's reaction gave him the impression that he was soon going to have his brother-in-law. He gulped. Oh please! Not in the person of Mikami-sensei.  
  
"Er...right. Okay, see you next morning." Nina said. She got Mito's hand and ran to their room. They were sharing since the room was too big for only one occupant.   
  
"Er...good night!" Tsujiai, Kaji, the prince and Yuta chorused. They immediately got up and rushed to their rooms, leaving Mikami-sensei with Luna.  
  
Mikami-sensei's eyes widened when he saw that he was left alone with Luna. He immediately got up and ran to his room, without even saying good-bye to Luna.  
  
Luna stared into the distance. She watched as a cloud moved to cover the moon.  
  
"I wonder what dream will they have tonight..." Luna smirked to herself, an evil one, as if she was planning something...  
  
She then walked to the passage leading to her room. It was time to retire for the night.  
  
"Why am I feeling that something bad will happen?" She muttered unconsciously. She shook the thought off, thinking it might just be because of the malicious glint Maya had when she looked at Yuta.  
  
Poor guy.  
  
--- Mito and Nina's room -----  
  
The room of these two girls was formerly the room of the king and the queen in their stay here. Maya didn't bother to open up the other rooms for it would only mean a lot of cleaning.  
  
The room was dark blue in color, like the other rooms in the guests' wing. There was a queen size bed in the middle with a dark blue cover. There were also 2 side tables on either side of the bed. Expensive dark blue curtains decorated the French windows.  
  
Currently, the two occupants of this room are asleep, like everyone else is.  
  
Mito was standing in a vast field of flowers. Different flowers displayed their beauty as the blazing sun shone on them. Different birds were also flying in the sky.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself. She surveyed the place and decided to take a walk.  
  
"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" A voice echoed.  
  
Suddenly, she heard some footsteps behind her. She concluded that the person behind her was running. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
BLAG!  
  
As if on cue, she collided with the person, causing them to fall down.  
  
"Ouch!" Mito got up, feeling the pain in her back. She then opened her eyes to see the person. Her eyes widened.  
  
It was a bunny.  
  
Bunny...  
  
Bunny......  
  
Yes. A bunny.  
  
Mito rubbed her eyes. She then figured out that she was facing the bunny's back. But why is the bunny taller than her and stands on two legs?  
  
The bunny turned around. Mito gasped.   
  
It wasn't a real a bunny.   
  
Rather, it was a freaky blonde guy with that huge grin in his face, wearing a bunny costume. (1)  
  
"Hello!" The man greeted. "I am Mr. Rabbit! 22 years old, single." The man shook her arm.  
  
"Mr. Rabbit?" Mito finally found her voice. Hey! Mr. Rabbit sounds utterly familiar...  
  
"Yes. You are right!" The man continued to grin wider. "What is your name? Alice?"  
  
"Alice?" Mito raised an eyebrow. "My name is Mito."  
  
"Mito?" 'Mr. rabbit' said thoughtfully. "I swear your name must be Alice! Oh well, maybe they changed it a little." He grinned like a maniac, again. He then took a golden watch from nowhere. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He jumped up and down, panicking.  
  
"Late? For what?" Mito found herself asking.   
  
"For school!!!" 'Mr. Rabbit' said, as he looked fanatically around the place.   
  
"School? What Magic school are you in?" Mito asked. She raised her eyebrow. This man is still in school? At age 22?   
  
'Mr. Rabbit' stopped his panicking for a while and flashed her a smile, maybe somewhat in between a smile and a smirk.  
  
"I am a teacher!" He said, eyes blazing. "A teacher must be a model for his students! And that is why I must not be late!" insert GTO background music whenever Onizuka makes a heart-warming speech  
  
Mito could only clap out of sarcasm. This man is really out of his mind. School? In a bunny costume?  
  
'Mr. Rabbit' then bent down and whispered in her ear. "And also, if I will be late, the vice principal will kick me out." He straightened and adjusted his costume. Mito could only raise her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I must get going now! Bye!" 'Mr. Rabbit' hopped his way. Mito watched him as he reached a tree. Surprisingly, a door opened in the tree trunk and he hopped inside, closing the door in the process.  
  
Mito just stood there. Okay, that was weird.  
  
"Oh! I remember!" Mito snapped out of her trance as she heard a voice behind her. It was Nina.  
  
"Nina? What are you doing here?" Mito asked. Nina walked nearer to her.  
  
"I remember now!" Nina smiled at Mito, totally ignoring Mito's question. "'Mr. Rabbit' is the rabbit in the fairy tale Alice in Wonderland!" (2)  
  
"You're right!" Mito said thoughtfully. She turned to Nina. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we are just dreaming." Nina said as she looked around.  
  
"Anyway, where should we go now?" Mito asked.   
  
"There!" Nina pointed a castle across the lake. Mito gasped. That was not there a while ago.  
  
---------------------------   
  
"Where am I?" Tsujiai muttered. He looked around to see that he was in some sort of enchanted forest.  
  
"You are in the 'Damsel in distress forest.'" A voice echoed from his back. He turned around to face the person. He raised an eyebrow after seeing that it was a boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Tsujiai asked.  
  
"I am just a wandering wizard!" The boy said cheerfully. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue cloak with golden stars in it. He also had a dark blue pointed hat, also with golden stars. (3) On his right hand was a fan.  
  
"Could I ask you a favor?" He continued. His expression changed from cheery to very serious.  
  
"Favor?" Tsujiai asked. If this was a dream, it was very weird.  
  
"Could you save the damsel in that castle?" Using his fan, he pointed the castle on the far end of the forest.  
  
"Is there a damsel in distress in that castle?" Tsujiai asked sarcastically. The castle was a nice one, with plenty of decoration, as though a party was being held.  
  
The wizard's eyes widened. "Of course! Please help her! She is in danger!" He knelt in front of Tsujiai, puppy eyes included.  
  
Tsujiai's right eye twitched. It was his weakness-puppy eyes. "Okay."  
  
"Yahoo!!!" The boy began jumping up and down.   
  
"BUT!" Tsujiai interrupted. "You need to lead me there! Also, you will help me fight any monsters present."  
  
The boy smiled. "Of cou-" He was interrupted by a loud noise, as though someone was running towards them, with incredible speed  
  
"KAICHOU!!!" The noise stopped as two boys appeared in front of them. One was panting heavily while the other one was unconscious.   
  
"Er...Suoh! Akira! hehe... hi?" The wizard said. He hid behind Tsujiai.  
  
"Who are you?" Tsujiai asked. This dream is getting weirder and weirder every second.  
  
"Er...they are my friends!" The wizard said. He was still hiding behind Tsujiai.  
  
"KAICHOU!!! ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES! You need to finish your work! Our room is already piled up with papers! One wrong move and you'll be buried in it!" The boy with indigo hair said. He was so full of fury.   
  
"Er...right! I will finish them!" The wizard said. "Please save the damsel in distress for me!" He addressed Tsujiai while the boy with indigo hair dragged him by his collar.  
  
"Wait!" Tsujiai tried to follow them but they were gone. This dream is REALLY weird. "What will I do now?" He noticed a piece of paper on the ground.  
  
To the knight in shinning armor:  
  
Please save the damsel in distress. Here is the map that will lead you to the castle. Good Luck!  
  
The wandering wizard.  
  
"Weird..." Tsujiai muttered. He then looked at the map. "Might as well follow this."   
  
-----------------------  
  
"Mito! I'm tired!" Nina complained. She sat on a rock. Mito followed.  
  
"We have been walking for hours already but the castle is still far." Mito said as she looked around for anyone.   
  
"Look! A carriage!" Nina pointed a golden carriage that was being pulled by two horses. It stopped in front of them. A man emerged. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a brown cloak.  
  
"Sebastian!" Both Nina and Mito exclaimed. They hugged each other. "We are saved!"  
  
"Hm.." Sebastian surveyed both of them. Mito and Nina shivered. He had a very sharp gaze.  
  
"Er...Sebastian?" Nina started. She jumped when Sebastian pulled her.   
  
"I found 'the Greatest Witch!'" Sebastian exclaimed. He ushered Nina inside the carriage.  
  
"Wait! I think you got the wrong person!" Nina tried to get out but with no avail.   
  
"Hey! Where are you taking Nina?!" Mito shouted. She banged the door with all her might.  
  
"To the castle!" Sebastian said. The carriage started moving, leaving Mito behind.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Where the heck are you planning to bring me?!" Nina screeched. This is very weird.  
  
Sebastian eyed her. "Where? You are supposed to be in the castle, Nina-sama. Have you forgotten that you will attend a ball there as the 'Greatest Witch of all time'?"   
  
Nina's eyes widened. "Greatest Witch of all time? A-are you j-joking?"   
  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He felt Nina's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"  
  
"No! But you got the wrong person!" Nina protested. Sebastian just sighed.   
  
---------------------  
  
"What am I going to do now?!" Mito muttered. She has no idea on what she'll do. Sebastian got Nina, saying that Nina was the 'Greatest Witch of all time'. This dream really is very weird.  
  
"M-M-MIIIIIIIITOOO-CHAN!!!" A voice called her. She turned around. There was no one there, although the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"MITO-chan! Here! Help!!!" Mito's gaze fell to the lake where she saw a man fighting for his dear life: he was drowning.  
  
"GAH!" Mito gasped. She immediately went to help the man. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
Mikami-sensei.  
  
"Mikami-sensei! Are you alright?" Mito asked as Mikami-sensei coughed the water he swallowed.   
  
"I'm alright. Thank you." Mikami-sensei said. He took a deep breath. "Phew! I thought I was dead for sure!"  
  
"What happened?" Mito asked.   
  
Mikami-sensei scratched his head. "I really don't know. I just remembered falling from the sky then dropping at the lake."  
  
"Weird..." Mito muttered. Mikami-sensei shot her a questioning gaze. Mito laughed nervously. "Er...nothing!." She then remembered Nina. "Oh! Mikami-sensei! You've got to help me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nina's been kidnapped by Sebastian! Well, Nina didn't want to come so it's called kidnapping. Anyway, they went to the castle." Mito pointed the castle.  
  
A glint flickered from Mikami-sensei's eyes. "We need to save her! What if she will be forced to marry an ugly old hag?! Let's go!" Mikami-sensei stood up and arranged his now dry clothes.  
  
Mito sighed. "This is really weird..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I would like to present to you the greatest witch of all time!!! Sakura Nina!!!" A man wearing a tuxedo announced. He had short, yellow pointy hair and brown eyes. A wave of electricity seemed to vibrate from him. (4)  
  
The people clapped, majority cheered and stood up. Nina found herself wearing a very nice off-shoulder red gown that trailed all the way down to the floor. It took a lot of effort to persuade her to wear the gown. Sebastian almost had a nervous breakdown. She had a puzzled expression as she made her way down to the marble staircase leading to the wide hall.  
  
Nina's eyes widened when she saw the person who is her escort.  
  
The prince.  
  
She knew that she was now red as a tomato so she turned her face to avoid the gorgeous prince.   
  
"Why the heck am I blushing!?" Nina muttered. She decided to just focus her attention on the people, which was harder than she thought.  
  
She sighed when she reached the bottom of the stairs. The prince gave her a puzzled expression as he offered his arm to Nina. Nina's eyes widened. So the prince was also pulled to this 'WEIRD' ordeal.  
  
"Let's start our celebration!!!" Another guy in tuxedo appeared. He had brown spiky hair and violet eyes behind his purple glasses. (5)   
  
Music started to play. Some people, with their partners, made their way to the dance floor and swayed with the music. Nina found a seat near the wine fountain and sat. The prince followed.  
  
"Nina, do you know why we are here?" The prince whispered.  
  
"I don't know myself!" Nina whispered back. She looked around in hopes of finding some of her friends.  
  
"How did you get here?" The prince asked.  
  
"I really don't know. Sebastian just appeared and pulled me here."  
  
"We're the same." The prince sighed.   
  
"Do you know how we can get out here?" Nina asked.   
  
"If I know, I would have left this place." The prince responded. They were silent for a while.  
  
"My prince!" The prince's personal assistant came to them. He politely bowed at Nina before turning to the prince.  
  
"The king and the queen wanted to talk to you for a while my prince." The assistant said.  
  
The prince's eyes widened. "What?! My parents are also here?!"  
  
The assistant gave him a puzzled expression.   
  
Nina nudged the prince. She gave him the look that says 'Just act with them!'. The prince nodded.  
  
"Er...right." He got up and followed the assistant.  
  
Nina found herself alone. She sighed. This dream is really weird.  
  
"Nina?!" Nina jumped at the mention of her name. She turned to find the owner of the voice. It was Rio.   
  
"Rio?!" Nina's eyes widened. Rio was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was neatly combed.  
  
"Nina! I'm so happy you are here!" Rio said. He looked around and sharpened his gaze.   
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" Nina asked after seeing the worried expression on Rio's face.  
  
Rio faced her. "They thought that I was the prince from some sort of kingdom that will marry the sister of the queen here!" Tears splattered his tuxedo.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Nina asked thoughtfully. "Don't you want to become king of some sort?"   
  
"WHAT!?" Rio stopped crying. "Haven't you seen the queen!? She is an old hag!? What do you think is the age of her sister!?"  
  
"Er...you are right.." Nina said as gloom marks appeared on their head.  
  
"Rio dear!!!" A high-pitched voice called. Rio shuddered. Nina turned to see it was the queen.  
  
"You must be Sakura Nina!" The queen said as she shook Nina's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you!" The queen was a very large woman. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink gown with lots of ribbons and frills. She also had a lot of jewelry that she could be mistaken as a stand of jewelry rather than a queen.  
  
"Rio dear, I would like you to meet my sister." The queen pushed a girl. She was the same age as Rio and had brown hair. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two.  
  
"Tama?!" Rio mouthed. Tama nodded.  
  
"Oh! So you two know each other! Great!" The queen squealed in delight. "Well, might as give you some time!" She walked away.  
  
"Tama? Why are you here?" Nina asked. Nina had already met Tama and Ayu at dinner.  
  
"They just got me, saying I was the queen's sister." Tama said. Nina smirked after seeing a hint of blush on Tama's cheeks.  
  
"Er...what now?" Rio asked. Nina suppressed a giggle after noticing that Rio was also blushing.  
  
"Why don't you two have some time together?" Nina immediately got up and walked away, leaving the two teens.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Hey! I'm innocent!! HELP!!!" Kaji pleaded. He was on the castle's dungeon.  
  
"Shut up! Mwahahahaha!" The guard said. He had short blonde hair and black bulging eyes. He was eating an apple.  
  
"I TOLD YOU I'M INNOCENT!" Kaji rapped the bars with all his might.  
  
"Those will not bulge, you know. Just do your reasoning in the front of the king!" The man shot Kaji a glare that says 'If you don't shut up, you're dead'.  
  
"Here is the prisoner's meal." A lady appeared with a tray of food. She was wearing a black cloak that hid her face. The guard smirked.  
  
"Mysterious are we?" The guard said. He took the tray from the lady ad looked intently at it.  
  
Kaji examined the lady. He was sure that he has seen this lady before.  
  
"Hey, lady! Could I have this apple." The guard interrupted Kaji's thoughts. He was holding a blood red apple. Kaji swallowed. The apple looks tempting.  
  
"Sure." The lady answered. The guard took a bit on it.   
  
"This is very deli-" The guard didn't had the opportunity to finish what he was saying for he fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"What the-" Kaji started. The lady immediately placed her hand on Kaji's mouth.  
  
"Shhh! I'm here to help you, Kaji-sama." The lady whispered as she fumbled with the guard's pockets. At last she found the key.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaji asked as the lady opened the door.   
  
"Tateishi Ayu, remember?" The lady pulled the hood of her cloak.  
  
"Tateishi! Thank you for saving me!" Kaji said. He watched Ayu as she pulled something out from the cabinet in the far corner of the dungeon.  
  
"Here. Wear this." Ayu threw him a black cloak and a wig.  
  
Kaji raised his eyebrows. "I understand why I need to wear the cloak, but why the wig!" He shivered. The memory of dressing up as a girl to escape his fan girls lingered in his memory.  
  
Ayu blushed slightly. "Because it would make you look like a girl, thus, it is less conspicuous."  
  
"No! I will not-" Kaji stated but the look Ayu gave him made him rethink his answer.  
  
"Okay, I will. But first, why are you here?" Kaji asked while putting on the cloak.  
  
"I really don't know. What I remember is that I was in the kitchen when I saw you being dragged here. Luckily, there was a bottle of sleeping potion in the cupboard." Ayu said. Seeing the shocked expression on Kaji's face, Ayu continued. "Don't ask me why there is a sleeping potion on the cupboard."  
  
"Why are you here? I mean, is this the Orihara mansion?" Kaji asked as he put the wig into position.  
  
"No. This is not Orihara mansion. I don't know myself why am I here. Anyway, why are you here?"  
  
"I was with Yuta when some guards dragged us here, saying that we were assassins that were sent by the neighboring country."   
  
"Who will you assassinate?" Ayu asked with a smirk.  
  
"The king, my lady." Kaji responded with a high-pitched voice. He twirled in front of Ayu. "Do I look nice?"  
  
Ayu giggled. "I would say you are a lot prettier than me!"   
  
"Let's go! We need to find where they hid Yuta." Kaji said. They left the dungeon.   
  
---------------------------  
  
"What will I do now?" Nina muttered. She was trying to get out of this hall, but to now avail.   
  
"LOOK MAMA!!! IT'S SAKURA NINA!!!" A voice echoed. Nina looked at her right to see a boy of her age, his brown hair quite dismantled. On his right hand was a red camera while on his left was his 'mama's' hand. (6)  
  
Nina gasped as people started to go berserk on the boy's remark. Nina found herself being crowded by people.  
  
"Aw! Sakura Nina! Please let me have your autograph!"  
  
"Please sign my hat!!!"  
  
"NO! She'll sign mine first!"  
  
"OUCH! My FOOT! You idiot! How could you not see where you are going! You have a pair of eyes! Each of your eyes consists of the cornea, pupil, iris, lens, retina, choroids, sclera, vitreous humor and other tiny blood vessels. Your eyes are very complex! Why?! Insert some more scientific terms and a lot of explaining"  
  
"How did you become 'The greatest Witch'?"  
  
"Sakura Nina? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, SAKURA NINA!!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!!"  
  
Everything's spinning...  
  
Everything's blurry.......  
  
My ears are already aching....  
  
I swear, if they will not stop, I am going to snap....  
  
"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!!!" Nina screeched. She was breathing heavily, eyes blazing. Who could have thought that being 'The Greatest Witch' would be this annoying?  
  
Everyone in the hall became silent. Not a pin drop was heard. Who would want to make Nina more pissed? Do that and you are signing your own death sentence.  
  
"HEY! What happened? Why did you stop? WE want some actions here!" A man shouted. The people looked at him, eyes wide. He ignored them and continued drinking his wine.  
  
"You want some action?" Nina whispered. Uh..oh...  
  
"Whatevah!" The man waved his hand.  
  
An evil smile crept its way to Nina's lips. Everyone in the room gulped.   
  
"Sure." Nina made her way to the man, hair and clothes dishelmed.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!  
  
I'm so sorry if this chapter was really corny. (There will still be part 2.) I was just so depressed that Mario Musicanova died! (Gene Shaft) I hoped that he and Beatrice will get together but it shattered!!! ARGH!!! So I am releasing my sadness in this chapter.   
  
I am also sorry that Maya's revenge wasn't in this chapter, maybe in the chapter after next or something.   
  
Oh, and the Urumi thing last chapter was a product of my disarranged imagination and sugar. Grins  
  
(1) Believe me or not, that bunny was ONIZUKA! --Don't own him.  
  
(2) Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me.  
  
(3) The costume was like that of the wizard in Enchanted Kingdom.  
  
(4) Believe me or not, that was Amano Ginji. --- Don't own him too.  
  
(6) Mido Ban --- Don't own him again.  
  
(6) That was Kawanakajima Jun! 


	6. Dream part 2

Konichiwa!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: If I own Ultra Maniac, I am not writing this lame fic.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dream (part 2)  
  
Maya was sitting on a throne room. She was wearing a light blue cloak. Her hair was done up with a tiara. She had her head on her hands, looking around the room.  
  
The throne room was painted in a shocking color, black. The throne itself was bloody red, as though someone painted it with his own bloody. The temperature was about 5 degrees Celsius.  
  
All in all, the room was creepy.   
  
"Lady Maya, the other prisoner had escaped." The door opened and a knight appeared. He knelt in front of Maya.  
  
"Prisoner?" Maya asked dully. You see, like the others, she was also pulled to this 'Weird' ordeal without her consent. She was said to be the evil witch that lives under the castle.  
  
Don't you think it suits her well?  
  
"The prisoner who had brown hair, Lady Maya. The one imprisoned in the dungeons near the kitchen." The knight answered.   
  
"So what?" Maya tapped her foot impatiently when the knight just looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"So what?! Lady Maya, you wanted to use the prisoners in your new potion!" The knight covered his mouth when he noticed the change in his tone.  
  
"Potion?" Maya cocked one eyebrow up.  
  
"The potion!" The knight threw his hands in the air. "Please bring the potion here!" He addressed a passing servant. The servant nodded and scampered away.  
  
"But don't worry, Lady Maya. There is still another prisoner. He is still in the dungeons." The knight assured. Maya just looked at him dully.  
  
The door opened and a black cauldron appeared. It was a little bit bigger than the cauldron Maya had at home. Green smokes erupted from it. It had wheels and was pushed by a lady. Maya's eyes widened.  
  
"Luna?!" Maya got up and rushed to the girl. Indeed it was Luna.  
  
Luna was wearing a black cloak, the hood covering a part of her face. She smiled at Maya. "Maya, isn't great? We could make that forbidden potion! We also have a human to use!"  
  
"What potion? And why are you here? I thought this is my dream." Maya raised her eyebrows.  
  
Luna's face darkened. "You don't want to make that potion? I thought you wanted to regain the popularity of black magic? Maya, I thought you were a good comrade." Luna's black aura made the room even darker, the temperature also fell a couple degrees.  
  
Maya backed away. "Er...right. We'll do the potion."   
  
Luna smiled. "Great! Could we do the potion in the hall?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"So that the people there could see how great black magic is." Luna clapped her hands.  
  
"Er... excuse me, Lady Maya. What do you want to do with the other prisoner?" The knight asked.   
  
"Bring him to the hall. He will be the final ingredient." Luna answered for Maya. The knight nodded and left the room.   
  
"I'll get everything ready!" Luna pushed the cauldron and also made her way out of the room.  
  
"I wonder who the poor prisoner is?" Maya muttered as she went out of the room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Is there really a damsel in distress in that castle? I mean there are no monsters or whatsoever." Tsujiai muttered. He was approaching the castle with great care, sword poised, ready if there will be any attack.  
  
He jumped into a bush when he saw two figures: one was shaking the other with such force.  
  
"That must be a guard or a monster. I must help that poor person." Tsujiai muttered as he crept nearer.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"We've reached our destination!" Mikami-sensei danced in joy as the castle doors came up of view. Behind him, Mito looked at the castle in awe.  
  
"It seems there is a party going on." Mito said thoughtfully. Mikami-sensei looked at her, utterly shocked.  
  
"We're too late! Nina have already married an old hag!" He began shaking Mito with such force.  
  
"We are still unsure!" Mito said as she tried to calm Mikami-sensei. "And the word 'hag' is for a woman."   
  
"Er...right." Mikami-sensei blushed from embarrassment. Mito giggled.  
  
"You look cute when you blush!" She pinched his right cheek. Mikami-sensei turned redder if possible.  
  
"HIYA!!!" Mito and Mikami-sensei jumped in surprise as a figure charged towards them. His sword glittered in the moonlight.   
  
The figure tackled Mikami-sensei, causing both to fall unto the ground. Mito shrieked and began hitting the figure. The figure groaned in pain. Mikami-sensei used this chance to get away from him. A big hammer appeared on Mito's hand. She was about to hit the figure when Mikami-sensei's voice stopped her.  
  
"Tsujiai?!" Mikami-sensei walked towards the poor teenager. He looked beaten up to a pulp.  
  
Mito's eyes widened. "Tsujiai! I'm very sorry! I didn't know!" The hammer vanished and she rushed to help Tsujiai.  
  
"Ow!" Tsujiai groaned as Mikami-sensei and Mito helped him sit.   
  
"Here, let me help you." Mikami-sensei got a small package from his pocket. He opened it and got a candy. Tsujiai nodded and ate it.  
  
"What was that?" Mito asked. Mikami-sensei smiled proudly.  
  
"It's a healing candy." Mikami-sensei held out the package. Mito took it and read the label.  
  
"Billybots Healing Candy." She looked at Mikami-sensei. "Where did you get this?"   
  
"Er...that's well..." Mikami-sensei twisted his hands on his pocket.  
  
"That's from Tamura-sensei." Tsujiai said. He was completely healed.  
  
"Tamura-sensei?" Mito asked.  
  
"She's the personal nurse of the royal family and Mikami-sensei's long time crush." Tsujiai answered. Mikami-sensei turned red.  
  
"You don't need to add the last statement..." Mikami-sensei continued to blush.  
  
"Really?" Mito muttered, obviously sad. Men really are insensitive most of the time.  
  
"Anyway! Let's go and save Nina!" Mito stood up and announced. She was again cheery. Mikami-sensei nodded in agreement while Tsujiai kept a puzzled look.  
  
"Nina?" He asked. Mito explained how Sebastian got Nina.   
  
"You mean Nina is the damsel in distress?" Tsujiai asked, eyes twitching.  
  
"You may say she's a damsel in distress cause we are going to save her." Mikami-sensei said.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tsujiai tried to keep his voice calm. If Nina is the damsel in distress, um... she has a very low chance of rescuing herself. Tsujiai, Mito and Mikami-sensei made their way to the castle.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ayu and Kaji walked carefully down the marble staircase, silently praying that no one would see them or else they would end up in the dungeons or worse...in a cauldron as ingredients.   
  
The thought lingered in their minds as they let out a sigh of relief after reaching the bottom of the stairs. Good, they are safe.  
  
"Where are we going? We've been walking for quite some time now." Kaji asked. He pulled Ayu in a corner when a guard passed.  
  
"I really don't know." Ayu admitted after the guard was out of earshot.   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Kaji asked. They continued to walk.   
  
"We could walk around for a while. Who knows? Maybe we could find the others." Ayu said.   
  
Kaji looked at her. "You know, you are so cool. We are in a life and death situation here but you are so calm. I really like you...r personality." (1)  
  
Ayu felt herself blushing. 'He likes my cool personality...must keep it!', she thought. She smiled at Kaji. "Really? I like your personality too. You are a kind gentleman."  
  
It was now Kaji's turn to blush. "I am?" 'She likes my kind personality...must keep it!', he thought.  
  
Suddenly, they heard some voices. They quickly hid in the corner.  
  
"Are you sure it is here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Gah! We're lost! I shouldn't have allowed you to lead the path!"  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet! We'll be caught at this rate!"  
  
"Don't you think those voices are familiar?" Ayu whispered to Kaji. Kaji nodded. They went out of their hiding place.  
  
"GAH!!!" The 2 of the newcomers gasped. Ayu and Kaji had to cover their mouths to silence them.   
  
"Tateishi? Kaji? What are you doing here?" The one who didn't scream asked. If you guessed it was Tsujiai, you are absolutely right.  
  
Mito and Mikami-sensei calmed down. Ayu and Kaji let go of them. There was again a round of explaining.  
  
"So, where do you think they hid Nina?" Kaji asked. They were thinking where to go next, not that they knew the place.  
  
"I told you Nina is in the hall! I told you they are celebrating her marriage with the old hag!" Mikami-sensei retorted.  
  
"Hag is for a woman!" Mito sighed.   
  
"Hall? But where is it?" Ayu asked. She looked at the others.  
  
"I think I know where we could find it." Tsujiai said. He pointed a large pair of Oak doors down the corridor. People's cheers could be heard even in the outside.  
  
"Why didn't we see that?!" Mikami-sensei scratched his head.  
  
"Why don't we go inside now?" Kaji suggested. They nodded in agreement.   
  
Tsujiai and Kaji led the group down the corridor. They stopped in front of the doors.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kaji asked as he grasped the handle. Everyone was ready: Tsujiai's sword materialized in his hand, Mito had her big hammer, Ayu had her computer out and Mikami-sensei had a bow and arrow.  
  
"Let's go!" Kaji pushed open the doors.  
  
------------------------   
  
Nina walked towards the man. The people in the hall were holding their breath, preparing for the worst. The man signed his own death sentence by pissing Nina even more. It is also quite interesting to note that Nina here is being short-tempered and can beat the hell out of anyone, interesting...  
  
So interesting that the fate of the man was determined: he'll end up in the hospital wing in no time.  
  
"What are you waiting for? We want some action!" The man shouted, obviously drunk. Nina continued to smirk evilly. The people shuddered.  
  
Nina walked closer and closer to the man until she was a foot away. The man looked up at her, curious on why she was standing there. Nina grabbed the shirt of the man and slammed him on the floor. The man groaned in pain, fear plastered in his boyish face.   
  
The people watched in awe how Nina beat the hell out of the man, using only her physical powers. Nina continued torturing the man when the Oak doors opened.  
  
None of the people paid much attention to the new comers. Imagine their shock after seeing the um... interesting scene.  
  
"What.." Mikami-sensei started.  
  
"-The..." Mito added.  
  
"Heck...?" Ayu finished. Tsujiai and Kaji had their jaws on the floor that they were utterly speechless.  
  
"NINA?!" Mito screeched. Still, no one paid them much attention.  
  
"It seems we didn't need to save her at all..." Tsujiai said. The others nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Mikami-sensei asked.  
  
"Watch." Tsujiai answered as if it was the most practical way to do.  
  
"Watch?! Are you crazy? Could we let that poor man be beaten by erm... Yami Nina?" Mito retorted. (2)  
  
"What can we do? We can't interfere or we'll be beaten like that." Kaji said while shaking his head. "Oh, and what's with the 'Yami Nina'?"  
  
"I swear! That must be Nina's Yami! The Nina I know can't beat a person like that!" Mito pointed Nina who was still beating the poor man.  
  
Without warning, the door opened with such force that it caught the audience's attention. A lady wearing a black cloak walked inside. Behind her was a huge cauldron that about 3 persons could fit inside. Several servants pushed it. Acid green smoke emerged from it.  
  
Nina was still busy beating the man that she didn't notice the situation. Kaji and Ayu quickly pulled Tsujiai, Mikami-sensei and Mito into the nearest curtain to hide.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! You are very lucky to witness the making of a very rare potion!" The lady announced. The people just kept silent.  
  
"Isn't that Luna?" Tsujiai whispered. Ayu nodded.  
  
"Then, why are we hiding?" Mikami-sensei asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Kaji scratched his head and they all emerged from their hiding place.  
  
"This potion is called 'The summoning potion'. With this, you could summon the spirits of the dead." Luna continued. The people's eyes widened in fear. The potion was definitely in the black list.  
  
"And it would be demonstrated by, none other than, Orihara Maya." Luna finished. Silence ruled over them as Maya entered the room. Traces of hidden excitement could be found on her features.  
  
Tsujiai, Kaji, Mikami-sensei, Ayu and Mito gasped. If Maya is here, then Yuta must also be here. Mito's eyes widened. She remembered what Luna said about Yuta being an ingredient in a potion. Could it be that... Yuta is already in that cauldron? She fainted.  
  
"Mito-chan!" Mikami-sensei caught her as she fell. Luna looked over at their direction.  
  
"What can you say about this dream? Isn't it nice?" Luna asked. Maya looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"You mean..." She started. Luna nodded.   
  
"What do you mean?" A voice interrupted them. It was the prince. Behind him were Rio and Tama. Luna immediately made her way to the prince and gave him a flower.  
  
"I gave it to him!!!" Luna squealed. The others sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyway, what the heck happened here?" Rio asked. He looked at Nina who was still beating the guy then at Maya who was standing in front of the cauldron.  
  
"Why don't we ask them?" Tama pointed Luna and Maya.   
  
"You see, I placed some potion on your goblets on dinner." Luna explained. The people listened intently.  
  
"That potion would allow us to meet in my dream." Luna continued. The people nodded, signaling that they understood what she said.  
  
"Anyway! We'll proceed with the making of the potion." Luna extracted a scroll from her pocket. The lights went off except for the lights on the middle, putting the cauldron into spotlight. She gestured Maya to stand next her.  
  
"First, we'll need some water from the Gisap River!" Luna said. A servant appeared and gave Maya a flask.  
  
"Will I pour this in the cauldron?" Maya asked. Luna nodded. And so, Maya poured the water. Blue smoke emerged from the cauldron.  
  
"Next, we need some Fire lizards." Luna extracted a strange looking lizard with 4 heads. She handed it to Maya who threw it into the cauldron.  
  
"Next..." Luna smiled evilly. "We will now put our special ingredient.." She nodded at the knight who stood at the door.  
  
"I wonder what the special ingredient is?" People started whispering to each other.  
  
Suddenly, a rope fell from the ceiling. There was a bundle at the very end, which was only a foot away from the surface of the potion.  
  
"May I present to you, the star of this potion!" Luna announced as the spotlight turned into the bundle, which revealed itself as a human.  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Mito shrieked. Mikami-sensei was surprised that Mito was already unconscious.  
  
"MIIIIIITO-NEEEEEEESAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!" Yuta shouted back.   
  
Yup, the poor special ingredient is Yuta.  
  
The people shrieked in shock. Tsujiai, Ayu, Kaji, Mikami-sensei, The prince, Rio and Tama were utterly speechless.  
  
"Yuta?" Even Nina stopped in her assault as she glanced over the bundle. She shrieked after seeing Yuta.  
  
"YUTA?! What happened to you!? GAH!!!" She gasped again after seeing the poor beaten man on the floor.  
  
"Nina! You're back!" Rio exclaimed.  
  
"How do you like this, Maya? You could extract your revenge on Yuta now." Luna said. An evil smile crept its way to Maya's lips.  
  
"Of course..." Maya let out an evil laugh. "I am true to my words, Kirishima. When I told you 'You are going to pay', you are going to pay." Luna gave Maya a small knife. "And this is how you'll pay, Yuta."  
  
"HELP!!! PLEASE! I AM STILL YOUNG! I STILL WANT TO MARRY-" Yuta's eyes widened. Phew! That was close! That one name could change the course of history. Yuta sighed. 'Nina would never understand my feelings..', he thought. Okay. Yuta, you are in a life and death situation right now! No time to daydream about Nina...  
  
"Gah! What are we going to do!? We need to help Yuta?!" Mito panicked. Kaji, Ayu, Mikami-sensei, the prince, Tama, Rio and Nina started doing various things. It was only Tsujiai who was calm, thinking quietly.   
  
"Hurry! I need something that could help Yuta out of that bundle!!!" Nina ordered her computer.  
  
"Er... yes." Nina's computer responded. Nina loaded some magical beads in the box and said 'practice'. Nina got a small pink candy out it and threw it to Yuta.   
  
"Yuta! Eat that!" Nina shouted. Yuta hesitantly nodded and caught the candy with his mouth.  
  
There was a blinding flash and lots of smoke clouded their vision. When the smoke cleared, Yuta was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Nina?! What did you do to my Yuta-chan?!" Mito began shaking Nina. Her eyes widened after seeing Yuta's clothes drop into the cauldron. Black smoke emerged from it.  
  
"Er...um... what.kind.of.magic.was.that?!" Nina asked her computer uneasily.  
  
"Why is there a cat there?" Ayu asked. Indeed, there was a very cute cat on top of the bundle. It had light brown fur and big brown eyes. Maya, Luna and the rest of those present in the hall looked at it curiously.  
  
"Well, the magic basically turns the person into a cat." Nina's computer responded proudly.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" The people in the hall choused.   
  
"But... why did you give me that magic!?" Nina scolded her computer.  
  
"Er... if Yuta-sama is a cat, then he can escape." The computer reasoned out.  
  
"Oh, you're right." Nina said thoughtfully.  
  
Mito was just frozen in the spot. She was looking at the cat. "Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! My brother is soooo cute when he's a cat!" Mito exclaimed. The others also exploded laughing. Yuta the cat growled.  
  
"What a cutie!!!"  
  
"I want to have a cat like that!"  
  
"That's my cat!"  
  
"No! That is mine!"  
  
"You're both wrong. That is MY CHARLOTTE!!!" Some girls began to fight over the cute little kitty.  
  
"Yuta! How does it feel to be a cat!" Rio shouted in between laughs. Yuta hissed.  
  
"Yuta the cat! Yuta the cat! YUTA THE CAAAAAAT!" Some people chanted. Veins appeared on Yuta-the-cat's head.  
  
Maya looked at Yuta the cat. "Oh well. I think we also need a cat in this potion, right?" She asked Luna.  
  
Luna looked at the scroll. "Yes."  
  
Maya smirked. She got a rope from her pocket. "Yuta!" She called with her sweetest voice. Yuta the cat turned and was met by Maya's rope. In a few seconds, Yuta was again tied.   
  
The laughing in the hall died out after seeing that the cute little cat was again captured. Our favorite characters began to panic again.  
  
"This time I'll let you know the price you'd pay for messing up with an Orihara." Maya positioned the poor Yuta above the cauldron. She let out a diabolically evil laugh. "I'll count to three."  
  
"One..." Yuta the cat began struggling.  
  
"Two..." Mito and the others were panicking as they ran towards the cauldron.  
  
"Three..." Maya let go of the rope.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!" An alarm clock signaled the start of a new day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!  
  
I'm so sorry that this chapter is lame and very random. Yeah, it is full of silliness.   
  
Could you imagine how Yuta-the-cat looks like? Aw! He's SOOO CUTE! (Hugs Yuta-the-cat) Oh yeah, this is still not the true revenge... (smirks)  
  
(1) I really love that scene! That is why I cannot allow that to be left out here in my fic. That scene is very necessary for the start of the Ayu/Kaji pairing.  
  
(2) Yeah, I'm a big fan of Yu-gi-oh. Yami is the dark side of a person. They thought Nina had a dark side because the real Nina wouldn't do such things. 


	7. Day 2: We are locked

Konichiwa!   
  
Thank you for all your reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Day 2: We're locked.  
  
It was a nice beautiful morning at the Orihara Mansion and our favorite characters were ready to have breakfast.  
  
7 pairs of eyes looked at each other intently around the rectangular table. They looked at each other in anticipation- waiting for someone to break the eerie silence that ruled over them.   
  
"My, my! It is only your 2nd day here but it seems something interesting has already happened," Mrs. Orihara remarked. Everyone's eyes turned to Yuta who glared at Maya. Maya cocked her head, looking back at Yuta with hidden amusement.  
  
"Well, we could at least have breakfast first," Mr. Orihara said as the servants went in to serve the food. They ate in silence.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a servant- Yuzuriha. "Excuse me for the sudden interruption but Mr. Kirishima Yuta," she glanced at him, "you have a package." She handed him a package wrapped in cloth. Yuta curiously took it.  
  
Mito, who was sitting beside Yuta, glanced at the package, "From whom was it?" Mito asked after seeing that there was no card or something of that sort.   
  
"I don't now, Miss Mito."  
  
"That's strange. How could anyone know that you are here?" Tsujiai mused.  
  
"Open it now, Yuta," Nina said. Yuta nodded and opened the cloth.  
  
Inside was a piece of cookie- chocolate chips flavor. It looked homemade. They looked curiously at it.   
  
"What are we going to do with it?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Of course, he's going to eat it!" Rio said while pointing at Yuta. Yuta glared at him.  
  
"What if this is poison?" Yuta asked sarcastically. He glanced at Maya who gave no interest in the package. What if Maya sent it to poison him? She still hasn't extracted her revenge on him. Yuta shrugged the idea.  
  
"It could be that it is from your ADMIRERS, Yuta." Mito emphasized the word 'admirers'. Yuta couldn't help but blush. Hey, he was handsome so, naturally, he has admirers.  
  
Yuta got the cookie and stared at it. It could be poison or a delicious homemade cookie. He glanced at Maya who was still eating. It can't be. She already made him suffer a lot even it was a dream. He shook his head and took a bite out of it.  
  
They waited for Yuta's reaction in silence. He seemed perfectly normal until his eyes widened.  
  
"What's the matter!?" Mito quickly asked.   
  
"It's..." Yuta started.   
  
"It's?" they repeated.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"It's?"  
  
"It's..."  
  
"It's?"   
  
"It's..."  
  
"It's?"   
  
"It's..."  
  
"Aw! Cut the suspense! What is it?!" Mito banged her fist on the table out of frustration.  
  
"It's delicious!" Yuta finished the cookie. They looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Are you sure? No side effects?" the prince asked. Yuta shook his head.  
  
"This is one of the best cookies I have ever taste-" he was cut of by an eerie laugh. They all turned to see the person who laughed.  
  
Maya.  
  
Yes, Maya.  
  
Yuta felt his throat dry. Maya was laughing, what does that mean? She didn't react at the cookie before he took a bite out of it. Now, she is laughing like a maniac.   
  
Uh..oh...  
  
When Maya lets out an evil laugh, it could only mean trouble.  
  
"You liked the cookie, Kirishima-kun?" she asked using the sweetest voice she could muster. Luna and Sebastian shook their heads in sympathy. The others could only have their eyes widened as realization dawned to them.  
  
Maya sent the cookies.  
  
If Maya sent the cookies...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mito shrieked. She quickly examined Yuta who was so shock to react. This couldn't be happening!  
  
"Maya! What did you do?!" Mrs. Orihara questioned. Maya looked at her innocently.  
  
"Nothing really, mother. I just baked some cookies yesterday and I gave Kirishima-kun one as a peace offering."   
  
Mrs. Orihara looked at her, eyebrow raised, "The story doesn't end there, right?"   
  
"It ends there, mother. I swear! Don't you believe me?" Maya said as she eyed her mother, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Mrs. Orihara sighed. She couldn't push Maya to spill the beans. She knew Maya had something planned for Yuta but just couldn't crack it up. She could only pray that Yuta could survive.   
  
"We'll go to town today to do some things. Maya, I expect you to behave and treat our guests properly. See you later," Mr. Orihara said. He got up with his wife and exited the dinning hall.  
  
All eyes turned from Yuta to Maya. Yuta was still frozen in his spot while Maya smirked, an evil smirk.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" Mito shrieked. Mikami-sensei held her back.   
  
"What are you planning?" Tsujiai asked as he glared at Maya.  
  
"Nothing really in particular. You'll see what it is at lunch," Maya said as she stood up and walked out laughing like an evil witch, Sebastian followed. They glared at them.  
  
"YUTA! Wake up!" Nina tried shaking him but to no avail. Yuta's eyes were blank, as if he was hypnotized.  
  
Wait, hypnotized?  
  
By Maya?  
  
Poor Yuta.  
  
"Wait! We could use our magic!" Nina got her computer and started typing but Tsujiai closed it. Nina looked at him questioningly.  
  
"We don't know what's wrong with Yuta. it would be dangerous to act now. The best thing we could do is to wait till lunch like Orihara said," he explained. Nina bowed her head.  
  
"But what are we going to do now with Yuta?" Kaji voiced out their problem.   
  
"No need for that because he'll know what to do," Luna suddenly said. They looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"If you know something, please tell us," the prince said. Luna would certainly oblige if it were the prince to ask.  
  
Luna blushed. "I.. don't know what Maya did so I can't help you but knowing Maya..." she shook her head, "Yuta is in trouble."   
  
"Great. Thank you very much, you really helped us," Rio said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome," Luna matched Rio's sarcastic tone with her own. She then exited the room.  
  
"Yuta, please! Wake up!" Mito pleaded. Suddenly, Yuta stood up and ran out of the dining room. They were too surprise to act that they just watched him out.  
  
"Was that... Yuta?" Rio asked uncertainly. They nodded.  
  
"Then, where did he go?" he continued. They shook their heads.  
  
"What the- YUTA!!! WAIT!" Mito shrieked after recovering from shock. She ran after Yuta. Mikami-sensei followed.  
  
"Weird." Kaji muttered, shaking his head.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kaji was walking back to his room. He decided that he'd just stay in his room and wait until lunch to see what Maya did to Yuta. He sighed. He was lucky that he wasn't in Yuta's shoes or else he could have broke down due to stress.  
  
Poor Yuta. He didn't know that the price he would pay for that simple prank was this big.  
  
Maya is out for revenge on poor Yuta- simple. And then, Maya would fall for Yuta and vice versa. Before the end of this trip, the two would already be together. He laughed. That is very impossible. They were like oil and water that could never mix...  
  
But wait. They COULD mix using the right method.  
  
He mentally smacked himself. There is no need to be that scientific now. Even if, scientifically speaking, the two could get together, it would never happen because they hate each other's existence.  
  
Maybe that was too exaggerated?  
  
Oh well.  
  
His thoughts drifted to another issue, an issue he never saw coming.  
  
Tateishi Ayu.  
  
She was beautiful, smart, cool, well reserved, good-hearted, what more could a guy ask for? She's too good to be a servant, a beautiful specimen. Bottom line: she is the girl of his dreams.  
  
He sighed. She was too good to be with him that having her would only be in his dreams.  
  
But she said that she liked his personality. His face lit up. If he could keep his personality then maybe... she would notice him.  
  
Kaji mentally swore that he'd keep his personality for her.   
  
He reached his room and turned the doorknob. He was surprised twice: to see someone inside and to see that the person is the one who invaded his thoughts.   
  
"Oh, Kaji-sama," Ayu was startled. She was wearing the servant's uniform with a white apron on top. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.   
  
Apparently, as Kaji could infer, she was cleaning his room. The cleaning materials in her hands fell as he entered. She quickly picked it up.   
  
"I was cleaning you room, as instructed by Lady Orihara," Ayu explained. Kaji realized that he was still standing at the doorway so he went in.  
  
"Lady Orihara? Who among the three?" Kaji asked. He was quite confused whether it was Mrs. Orihara or Maya or even Luna who ordered Ayu to clean his room.  
  
"Mrs. Orihara, Kaji-sama," she replied politely. Kaji thoughtfully nodded. Silence ruled over them as Kaji watched Ayu clean.   
  
Ayu was quite uncomfortable with how Kaji watched her clean. She could feel herself blushing. Is he a pervert or something? What the-? Where the heck did that thought come from! He is a respectable young man and he'll never try something far-fetched as that. She shook the thought off and continued to clean.   
  
Kaji was quite unsure on why he was looking at her intently. She might think that he was a pervert or something- that is certain.   
  
Suddenly, the door of the room closed. Both teenagers snapped out of their thoughts and looked at the door intently. There was no wind that would close it so why?  
  
Could it be a ghost?  
  
Nah, it is still morning.  
  
Instinctively, Kaji got up and went to the door to find something well... interesting.  
  
Ayu tried to read Kaji's expression when he turned to her. He was quite calm yet instincts told her that there is something wrong. Her instincts were proven correct when he mouthed 2 words that overloaded her brain in an instant.  
  
"We're locked."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tsujiai was planning to get some more sleep when he passed Kaji's room. He was surprise to see that the door was quite open.  
  
"Kaji really is irresponsible," Tsujiai muttered as he made a move to close the door.   
  
"Tsujiai-kun?" Tsujiai stopped a foot away from the door to turn to see who called him. It was Nina.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tsujiai asked. Nina stepped forward and peeked at the room.  
  
"Kaji and Ayu seemed to have an intimate talk. We must not disturb them," Nina remarked. Tsujiai peeked also and nodded in agreement.  
  
"What do you say we lock them?" Tsujiai suggested, a mischievous glint was visible in his eyes. He was not aware about the budding romance between his friend and Ayu, he just wanted to trick Kaji.  
  
Nina was quite unsure, "But what if they would be mad at us?"  
  
Tsujiai patted Nina's head like a brother would do to his younger sister. "They would not be mad if they would not know and besides, the magic would expire before lunch," he smiled. Nina thought for a while and nodded.   
  
"Okay! But who would do the spell?" she asked. Tsujiai thought for a while. He remembered that well... Nina often commits mistakes so it would be best that he'll do it.  
  
"I will," he answered. Nina watched closely as Tsujiai extracted a wand from his pocket. He tapped the doorknob and uttered a few chosen words. The door suddenly closed and locked itself. Satisfied with his work, he smiled.  
  
"Excellent! I never thought you are using a wand though," Nina remarked as Tsujiai handed her his wand. She inspected it in awe.  
  
"I'm not yet that good in casting spells so I use a wand. I believe Kirishima doesn't use one, are you listening?" He looked at Nina who was still busy studying the wand. He sighed; he just wasted his saliva for nothing.  
  
"Eh? Are you saying something?" Nina asked as she handed him back his wand, Tsujiai pocketed.  
  
"No. Nothing," he answered dully. He made his way to his room.  
  
"Wait, Tsujiai! Where are you going?" Nina asked.  
  
"To my room to get some more sleep," he answered without even stopping. Nina sighed and went to find Mito who, in any minute, could have mental breakdown.   
  
------------------------  
  
"I... I beg your pardon?" Ayu asked disbelievingly.   
  
"We're locked in this room," Kaji repeated, not believing in what he said.  
  
Ayu tried to remain calm or else she would act like a fool in front of Kaji. She tried to analyze the situation.  
  
Kaji and she were locked in the room.  
  
What would she do?  
  
She mentally smacked herself. Of course she would unlock the door.   
  
"Let me unlock it," she said. Kaji moved back and allowed her to unlock it. She got her computer and transformed into a lavender uniform. Getting the cord, she attached it to the keyhole. She started typing various codes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaji asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I am trying to break the enchantment. My computer is capable of such kind of work cause I am a servant here," Ayu answered, still busy typing. Kaji nodded in response.  
  
"Error?" Ayu whispered after a while. Kaji looked at her curiously. "I can't open the door. It is made by a powerful wizard that I can't break it with my level of power," she shook her head and closed her computer. "No use."  
  
"Let me try," Kaji got his wand and tapped it while whispering some few chosen words. Nothing happened. He tried it again but the same result.  
  
"Why do you think it doesn't work?" Ayu asked. Kaji thought for a while.  
  
"It could be that a powerful wizard locked this door with a very complex spell. I only know 2 people who can do this: Mikami-sensei and Tsujiai, although I think Yuta could also do the spell," Kaji explained. He plopped himself in the couch.   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ayu asked. A blush was visible in her cheeks.  
  
"We should wait till the spell subsides. The spell is powerful yet it could only last for a few hours so maybe it would expire before lunch," Kaji said. Somehow, he could feel himself blushing. It was normal since he was locked with his crush for the next few hours.  
  
Ayu stood uncomfortably. She wasn't sure of what to do. She had already finished cleaning so she has nothing more to do than to stand up. Kaji should have noticed it because he offered her to sit beside him.  
  
Kaji noticed that she was in doubt, he realized why so he chuckled, "Don't worry, I am no pervert or something, you know?"  
  
Ayu felt herself blush. She wasn't really thinking that he was a pervert- well a while ago, yes- but not now. "No! I-it's not that.." She ordered her legs to move but it felt like jelly. Remember, be cool or else you'll blow yourself up!  
  
Kaji watched her as she struggled to walk with curiosity. He didn't have the faintest idea on why she was quite weird. At last, she managed to sit down on the other end of the couch.  
  
Silence ruled over the two as each contemplated on their own thoughts.  
  
Kaji was trying to open up a topic but he just didn't know how and what. He also has another problem: why was she acting so weird? A quote suddenly presented itself: 'I was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had smallpox.' (1) Could it be that Tateishi... liked him back? He shook his head. That would happen if Yuta would dress in a fluffy gown. He mentally chuckled on the thought. Maybe he could ask Mikami-sensei later for advice.  
  
Ayu was blushing like mad. She was having a mental battle with herself.   
  
'You like him, riiight?' a voice echoed from the back of her head.  
  
'N-no!'  
  
'Really???'  
  
'Okay, he's kind and everything but that's all!'  
  
'Are you suuuure?'  
  
'No. I mean yes.'  
  
'But why are you red as a tomato???'  
  
'I-it's because of the weather.'  
  
'Actually it's not that hot.'  
  
'Argh! What do you mean?'  
  
'Aw! Love is in the air! I can smell L-O-V-E!'  
  
'Wha-what?! It's not true! I don't love him!'  
  
'But you like him?'  
  
'Yes. I mean because he's a great guy.'  
  
'Both begins with "L" so they're almost the same, dear.'  
  
'Still! I don't love him because: one, I don't love him; two, I don't love him; three, I don't love him!'  
  
'Halloah! You love him because: one, I said so; two, I said so; three, I said so! And that is true because I am your second conscience!'  
  
'Argh! This couldn't be happening!'   
  
'Oh yes, this is happening. Admit it, you LOVE him!'  
  
Ayu thought for a while. True, she felt something special for him: her heart beats fast when he's near, she can't stop herself thinking about him. It could be that she has a crush on him, right...? She mentally sighed. This battle had long ago been decided: second consciences ALWAYS win. 'I give up. Okay, I think I love him'  
  
'YAHOO!!! I won! And, dear, it is not "I think" but "I know"'  
  
'Okay, whatever you say,' and that ended the mental battle.   
  
"Tateishi?" Kaji inquired. Ayu snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"What is it, Kaji-sama?" Ayu asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
Kaji scratched his head, "You don't need to add the '-sama', you know. It's kinda awkward."  
  
Ayu turned redder if possible. "Er... sorry but you are a guest here so I really can't take the -sama."  
  
"Oh, but you could just call me Kaji-kun. It is still polite but not that superior," Kaji smiled. Ayu found her shoes interesting so she fixed her gaze on them.  
  
"Oh.. okay, Kaji-sama," Kaji pretended to pout, "I mean, Kaji-kun."   
  
"That's better," Kaji smiled. Ayu felt herself calm down a little. His smile is so nice that it could make you feel comfortable.   
  
'Told ya! You like him! What you're feeling are signs of falling in L-O-V-E,' her second conscience butted in.  
  
'You already won! I already admitted it, right? So please! Just shut up now!'  
  
'That's so mean! Oh well, I'll give you an advice. Just stay calm and reserve cause that is how he likes you, okay?'  
  
'Wait, I thought you must act like who you really are?'  
  
'Aw! He'll never notice you in that way!'  
  
'Are you good or bad?'  
  
'Um... both?'  
  
'Okay, just shut up, will you? You're adding more pressure!'  
  
'Okay! Okay! I understand! Geez! Being a second conscience is hard.'  
  
'Then why did you become one? You could change if you want.'  
  
'I was born like this! Oh well, this job offers so much excitement so I think I'll stay this way.'  
  
'Fine. Just stop teasing me already.'  
  
'I can't. I am your second conscience so I am going to say the thoughts you disregard, and that includes the teasing.'  
  
'Aw! Shut-'  
  
"Tateishi? Are you alright?" Ayu was again rudely interrupted from her thoughts. Kaji was looking at her, concern marked his face.  
  
"Um.. yes. Why?" she found herself answering him with the first thought that entered her mind.  
  
"I was asking if you could tell me more about yourself since we'll be stuck here for a few more hours," Kaji explained, somewhat embarrassed. 'Maybe she doesn't want to tell me about herself. I shouldn't have repeated the question,' he thought.   
  
Ayu laughed nervously. "Oh, about myself? Um.. My name is Tateishi Ayu, 14 years old. I love reading mystery books and cooking deserts," she said quickly. Kaji nodded, urging her to continue.  
  
"My parents are working in a far away land so they left us here with my aunt. Our aunt is our only living relative left so we have no other choice. She is the head cook here and a very kind woman. It is also my own decision to work here as a servant to help her. Oh, I also have a sister- you might have met her already. Her name is Tama, Tateishi Tama."  
  
Kaji thought for a while. The name Tama sounded familiar... Bingo! Tama is the girl Rio has a crush on. He mentally chuckled. It was so obvious that Rio really is head-over-heels with her. "I remember now who Tama is."  
  
Ayu nodded. "How about you?" she glanced at him. He thought for a while.  
  
"Nothing much, really. My name is Kaji Tetsushi, 14 years old. I love baseball and soccer. My parents are friends with the king and queen together with Tsujiai's parents- that is why we three are close. I don't have any younger siblings though," he said. He glanced at her as if asking if the information was enough. She nodded.  
  
The clocked chimed as it struck twelve. Ayu and Kaji were shocked. Time flies so much when you're enjoying it. As is on cue, on the last chime, the door opened. They both stood up.   
  
"Well, at last we are now free!" Kaji exclaimed as they made their way out.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I still need to help serve lunch!" Ayu quickly waved goodbye and vanished into thin air.  
  
"Oh well, might as well go down," Kaji muttered.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kaji, incredibly, found his way to the dinning room without even getting lost. He took a deep breath before opening the Oak doors.  
  
Nothing was really out of ordinary, well, except that Yuta was nowhere to be found. Mito was twisting her fingers in fear of what could happen to her precious brother. Mikami-sensei tried to comfort her. The prince and Rio were still trying to get Luna spill the beans while Tsujiai and Nina were talking about something.  
  
Wait, Tsujiai and Nina?   
  
Interesting...  
  
Kaji settled himself beside Tsujiai. They stopped talking the moment he sat. He also noticed that Nina was looking at him intently while Tsujiai had his eyes closed. Bingo! The two teenagers beside him set up the lock-Kaji-and-Tateishi plan. Oh well, he could get revenge later. He smirked.  
  
"When are they coming?" Mito asked to no one in particular. She was scared, very scared. She dared not to think of the things that may happen to her poor brother. The dream they had made it worst. It only meant that Maya was capable of doing such things: namely, to make Yuta an ingredient of a potion.  
  
The Oak doors opened wide as Maya entered. An evil smirk was visible on her lips. The people in the dining room took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Where is Yuta?!"   
  
"What did you do to him!?"  
  
"Orihara, if Yuta is in danger, you'll pay dearly. I swear it."  
  
"Oh, really? Don't worry. He's in perfect shape," Maya answered as she flipped her hair.   
  
Before they could react on what Maya said, the doors opened again. This time, the person who entered made their blood icy cold that could match Pluto, and their jaws dropping soundly on the floor.   
  
The person who entered was, no doubt, Kirishima Yuta.  
  
But there was one problem.  
  
He was gay-type Yuta.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please review!!!  
  
Did the last statement shock you? If not, tune in next chapter for the shocking revelation of Maya's revenge!  
  
I'm so sorry if this chapter was quite concentrated with Kaji/Ayu. I've decided to build their pairing first since it's the easiest. Yuta/Maya pairing will be in the future chapters since the event on which Yuta would- (Random guy covers authoress' mouth) Okay! I'll stop giving teasers! I'll leave it to your imagiantion.   
  
For those who were kind to read (and review) this story, I'll give you a Yuta-the-cat plushie! Here! (Hands everyone) Let this be my way of thanks because without you, I would not have reached up to chapter 7 and this fic would long ago been forgotten.   
  
(1) The quote was by Woody Allen. 


	8. Maya's Revenge part 1

Konichiwa!

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so happy today that I decided to answer your reviews.

**To Maniac Witchies:** hehehe! This chapter reveals what Maya really did to poor Yuta... (Laughs like Maya)

**To white tiger:** Oh you'll see why...(smirks evilly)

**To fallenmad:** Hi fallen! (Hehe!) Anyway, I have a good and a bad news for you (and to anyone who might be concerned):

_The good news:_ I won't put this fic on hold as much as possible! I am really enjoying writing this! And also this is the only way I could put my crazy ideas into action. Another good news is that I already finished the draft of this fic! It means that everything is already planned (even the ending!) so I wouldn't run out of ideas. I'll give you a little teaser (since I'm really sugar-high) …next chapter!

_The bad news:_ School's starting! (Wails) And that means updates will take longer time than usual! (Sniff) Don't worry; I'll try my best to update (if I'll ever have a free time.)

_P.S._ If you want Yuta/Maya scenes, try reading my other fic entitled _'Just another story'._ It's not really that nice (since it's my first fic) but still it is a Yuta/Maya fic.

**To Jishu 26:** Your review really inspired me to write this chapter! Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic.

**To psychedelic aya: **You'll know why I made Yuta a gay in this chapter... (Laughs like Maya) I'm so glad you enjoyed Ayu's second conscience, more second consciences coming up (almost all characters, I think.)

**To Millie-chan:** Will gay-type Yuta last long? Find out in this chapter.

**To urumi: **Thanks for the corrections But um... I think I would stick to Orihara and Sakura since these are commonly used. Anyway, I really would like to thank you since you made me aware of the last name thingies. I admit that I was totally clueless about that**. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** Here, have a Yuta-the-cat plushie! (Hands one to you)

Well! Enough blabber. On to chapter 8!

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual... unless they would like to give ultra Maniac to me that is...

Chapter 8 

Maya's Revenge

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick _

_Tock_

The clock chimed louder than usual as an eerie silence ruled in the dinning hall. Everyone looked at the newcomer with pure horror and shock.

**This is a nightmare.**

That is what they could describe what is happening now. It can't be... _it can't be! _

No one could believe that the person standing at the door was good ol' Yuta.

No one could believe that _gulp_ he already joined the _'federation'._

_Kirishima Yuta_- one of the heartthrobs in the Magic Kingdom, top wizard, obedient son and heir of the great clan of the Kirishimas- is a **_gay_**_._

That would be a very intriguing headline, don't you think?

How would his fan girls react?

"What's wrong with you, people? Is there a ghost or something?" Yuta asked sweetly, his tone higher than usual.

That drained all remaining color on the spectators' faces.

Let's take a look at Yuta's current, well... fashion statement, shall we?

He was wearing a pink fluffy gown that looks like it was taken from the medieval times. It was an off-shoulder gown that reached way pass the floor. The material used was definitely silk- evident by how the gown flowed like water. It was full of frills and ribbons. On his feet was a pair of glass slippers. His hair wasn't light brown (or whatever you want to call it) but a shocking color- gold. Evidently, it was a wig though- curly golden locks reaching way pass his shoulders (like that of goldilocks.) He also had arranged his face to match his outfit: his cheeks were rosy pink, his eyelids had some lavender colored eye shadow, his eyelashes were long and curled beautifully, and his lips were light pink in color.     

Oh, I forgot to mention that erm... he also fixed _his chest_ to have some volume in them.

**Bottom line:** _Gay-type Yuta was beautiful._

Different shocking reactions were heard as they finished scanning gay-type Yuta.

"_Y-yuta....-_" Mito started.

"-Where did you get your gown?" Mikami-sensei suddenly blurted out.

"Yes, I agree. Judging by the material used, I'd say that's worth a couple of gold," the prince said thoughtfully.

"Where did you get your wig? It's so nice!" Nina giggled.

"What did you do to your chest?" Tsujiai mused. Everyone looked curiously at him_. Does he have a plan to follow gay-type Yuta's footsteps? _

"_Yuta is in a gown, Yuta is  in a gown, Yuta is  in a gown_" Kaji mumbled. He remembered what he thought a while ago: _'could it be that Tateishi... liked him back? He shook his head. That would happen if **Yuta would dress in a fluffy gown**.'_

And Yuta was dressed in a fluffy gown right now.

_Is this a sign?_

Ooh! Kaji's being superstitious!

"Maya certainly has a taste in choosing a way to get revenge from you," Luna said as she cocked her head to get a better look at 'the new Yuta.'

"Yuta certainly is cuter than Nina," Rio remarked. Nina punched him on the head.

"_Guys..._ **DON'T YOU FEEL SORRY FOR YUTA?!**" Mito suddenly shrieked. _She can't accept that her friends were happy that Yuta is a gay! _

"Erm... you're right**! WE ARE VERY ANGRY!**" Their expression gradually changed from amusement to hate. 

Mito turned to Maya, her eyes blazing with hate. **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!!"** She **_COULD _**kill Maya.

"Nothing really. I just placed some drops of a potion delivered to me yesterday on the cookie- accidentally, that is," Maya replied with pure amusement.

"But where is the antidote," Mikami-sensei asked. Actually, he enjoyed having gay-type Yuta but well, if Mito would know then he'd be dead meat.

"I don't have it," Maya simply replied.

"Give me the potion and I'll make the antidote!" Mito commanded after looking at her poor brother.

Maya sighed and took out a bottle. The label read_: 'Jusenkyo Potion (1), one drop is all you need and you'll be a totally different person!'_ She looked at the bottle and threw it to Mito. Mito caught it and her eyes widened.

"This is empty! How could I make the antidote?!" Mito wailed. She threw the bottle and Nina caught it_. **Will her brother stay a gay forever?** She couldn't stand it! She has a_ **brother**- _not_ _a_ **'sister**'!

"Then don't make any," Maya replied with a tone of pure amusement and suppressed excitement.

Nina examined the bottle of the potion. "Hmm... I wonder why the inscription in this bottle is oddly familiar..."

"It is familiar..." Nina jumped in surprise as Tsujiai appeared behind her back.

"Tsujiai-kun, don't scare me like that?!" Nina scolded.

"Sorry," Tsujiai apologized. "Anyway, this is familiar..." Nina handed him the bottle.

_"Could it be that..."_ Their eyes widened as realization dawned into them. They nodded and exited the room.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Orihara? I mean, he didn't kill your chameleon so why do you have to do this to him?!" Kaji said, his anger boiling inside him. He just realized that the reason Maya had to do this to poor Yuta is unreasonable! _It's unfair!_

Maya cocked an eyebrow. "He didn't kill Chiru physically but he was the first person, save Sebastian," she looked at Sebastian who flinched, "who made fun of my Lulu, thus degrading her morale!"

"But still it is unreasonable! You're so **EVIL!**" the prince said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Maya answered, her tone carrying no emotion at all.

"_Really! _Girls like you will never get married- your personality will scare suitors off! Gosh, that's why you will be an old hag!" Rio muttered to himself. Of course, he was sorry for Yuta but, well, he thought that it was a good punishment for all his misdoings.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Yuta suddenly shrieked. They all turned to him.

Nina was pouring hot water from a teakettle at the top of his head, thus soaking him.

"Hmm... it seems hot water doesn't work," Tsujiai mused loudly. 

"What are you two doing?" Mikami-sensei asked, he looked from Nina to Tsujiai.

"Well... we thought that hot water would work like that in Ranma 1/2," Tsujiai answered. Nina nodded in agreement.

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!** My beautiful gown is already ruined! **_It's all your fault!_**" Yuta shrieked as he clutched his gown tightly.

"_Yuta! Please! Wake up**!**_** YOU.ARE.A.MAN.NOT.A.WOMAN!**" Mito shook Yuta hard. Maya took out a handy video camera out of nowhere and started to record the scene. _This will be very interesting..._

Yuta managed to get out of Mito's grasp. His voice was full of fury as he spoke, _"Why can't you understand me?!"_ Everyone fell silent as they looked at Yuta with curiosity.

Ooh.. what did Yuta mean by that?

Sebastian sighed as he turned off the lights. He snapped his fingers and a spotlight appeared, it was focused on Yuta.

Yuta dropped to his knees; tears were threatening to fall out of his gorgeous eyes.

"Ooh! Don't cry or your mascara will stain your beautiful cheeks," Luna threatened. Yuta shot her an intensified glare.

"Don't disturb me! And my mascara is water-proof!" he answered in a sarcastic tone. He then continued his speech.

_"Why can't you understand me?!"_ he asked in a dramatic whisper, a faint sad melody filled the air- courtesy of Sebastian. Mito wiped her tears while the others yawned.

This is **B-O-R-I-N-G**.

**_"Can't you accept that even if I am a man in built, I am a woman at heart?!"_** he finished.

Okay, we're now again in the silent part.

_Silence..._

_Ooh... silence_

_Wee! Silence....._

_Still S-I-L-E-N-C-E_

_I told you, we still have some silence..._

_Okay, I'll stop it before you'll all kill me._

Mito silently gasped. Her voice seemed to be depleted. Her mind echoed with only one thought:

_Yuta is gay not only in his sense of fashion but also (gulp) his heart..._

_His brother admitted that he is a gay._

**_Is this the end of the world? _**

**_"Waaaaaaah! I've lost my brother!"_** Mito cried as she flung her arms around Mikami-sensei's neck.

Mikami-sensei blushed heavily as he patted Mito's back. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to bring good ol' Yuta back," he assured_. 'I'm in  heaven!'_ he thought secretly.

"Maya, is there another way to bring Yuta back?" Nina asked. Maya flinched by the use of her first name.

"Don't call me by my first name since you're not my friend!" Maya spat.

_"But she'll be Yuta's wife,"_ Tsujiai suddenly muttered while Nina, who was beside him, giggled. Ooh! _Will they play matchmaker on the two? _

"Orihara, is there another way?" Mikami-sensei asked again. Maya looked at him dully. She sighed.

"You didn't read the label of the bottle, did you?" she asked dully.

Tsujiai got the bottle from his pocket. It was then that they realized that there is a postscript. It read_: 'P.S. This product will only last for 3 hours. If you want a life-time effect, please go to our main office in Jusenkyo, China.'_

"Yuta! You're saved!" Mito suddenly shrieked in happiness as she hugged Yuta tightly.

_"Wha-what are you talking about?! Who is Yuta?"_ Yuta asked curiously. They all looked at him then at Maya.

"Why can't Yuta remember anything?" they chorused. Maya shook his head. These people are irritating.

"You haven't finished reading the label," she simply answered. They all looked at the bottle again. There was another note. It read_: 'P.S. #2 (is there such thing?!) We forget to mention that the person will have temporary amnesia while the product is in effect. The management believed that it would contribute to the person's transformation. Thank you for your cooperation.'_

"I thought he'll never recover," Mito sighed. She clapped her hands and Yuta was dried up, looking good as ever.

"But, what will we do while waiting for the product to subdue?" Nina asked. They thought for a while.

_"I really can't understand what you are talking about,"_ Yuta muttered.

Maya smirked. "Oh, do you think I'll turn Yuta into a gay without any reason?" she asked innocently. They gulped.

"Sebastian, could you please ready all we need in a minute?" Maya instructed. Sebastian nodded and got his wand.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Mito asked carefully. Maya is planning something and, trust me, it is not good.

Maya flipped her hair as a beautiful stage appeared out of nowhere. She pulled Yuta to the backstage. Before the two vanished, she mouthed, _"We are going to have a pictorial."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

So what do you think? Please Review!!!

This is the first part of Maya's Revenge. The second part would be coming soon.

I hope you liked this chapter I really enjoyed writing this chappie... hehehe! If this is corny... well.. (runs away) I must hide!

(1) **Jusenkyo and other references from Ranma 1/2** - I don't own them.


	9. Maya's revenge part 2

**Konichiwa!**

Gosh! This story is already nine chapters! (But still a little bit far from the ending)

I'm so tired because of school. RWE and Research are boring while Physics is hard. My schedule is very crowded with so many requirements to find and new subjects to love... **_ARGH!_** It's only the first week of classes! Can't they give a little consideration!

Phew. I let all of that out.

Anyway, I'm still happy because our teacher in Biology is not the ultimate terror! **Rejoice! **(Dances in joy) Now, to the reviews!

**To psychedelic aya:** I really like Ranma 1/2! (Giggles) especially Ryoga and his _VERY _poor sense of direction.

**To fallenmad:** Yeah, a _VERY CONVINIENT_ pictorial. You'll know why in the chapters to come.

**To Maniac Witchies:** Actually, I had this chapter originally joined with chapter 8. I just divided it because it would be too long. I just don't have time to upload. _Pasukan na!_ (sniff) _Gusto ko bumalik sa elementary!_

**To white tiger:** Yeah, weird potion courtesy of watching too much Ranma 1/2.

**To Anime god:** Glad you like it! Thanks!

**To Jishu26:** Cinderella... hmm... quite so. Tsujiai following gay-type Yuta's footsteps...? OMG. I can't imagine him in gay-type Yuta's clothes... Thanks for the review! And believe me, every review inspires me ==

**To Millie:** Glad you like it!

Okay, now to chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Ultra Maniac not mine, you know that.

Chapter 9 

Maya's Revenge 2

Ayu was walking to the dinning room with a cart full of every sweet imaginable (take your pick.) She was quite curious because the order came directly from Maya who, by the way, doesn't have a sweet tooth as mush as she was concerned.

"I wonder what's with the snickers the other cooks gave me.." she muttered. It was true that before she left the kitchen, the other cooks were snickering, even her aunt.

_'You'll find something amusing in the dinning room, Ayu. So don't be too shock, okay?'_

That was the parting words her aunt gave her.

And it triggered her curiosity even more!

She took a deep breath as she reached the door that separated her from the dinning room. Mustering all her courage, she opened the door.

Nothing out of ordinary was here- save the large stage on the far corner of the room where everyone's attention was focused.

Everyone looked at the stage in silence, trying to analyze what Maya said.

_We are going to have a pictorial._

_Pictorial with Yuta as the model?_

_Is the world going upside down?_

_But you know..._

_This is interesting, very interesting..._

"Um... do you want some sweets?" Ayu inquired cautiously. They looked at her curiously.

"Sweets?" They looked at the cart and helped themselves with the sweets. "Itadakimasu!"

"I never thought that you all have a sweet tooth. I wonder how Maya-sama knew it," Ayu wondered aloud. They stopped and eating and looked at her as if she was an alien.

"Maya-sama?" Tsujiai repeated. Oh please, not that!

"Yes. It was Maya-sama who ordered us to get these sweets," Ayu answered politely. She was quite confused at the expression they held.

_Maya ordered the sweets._

_Could it be that she also placed some of 'that' potion in these delicacies?_

_Not impossible._

_Uh.. oh.._

They all went to the nearest window and threw out the chocolates they've eaten.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Ayu gasped as she watched their actions. Are those sweets bad? She took one but Kaji slapped it away.

"We don't know if these chocolates have poison in them!" Kaji reasoned out. Ayu looked at her disbelievingly but she blushed a little. It seems Kaji is worried about her.

_But, of course, it could be because they were friends- nothing more than that. She shook the thought off._

"Are you crazy? These sweets were bought straight from the market!" Ayu tried to giggle. She understood them fully, knowing how her mistress behaves.

"Are you sure?" they inquired while holding their breaths. Ayu nodded.

**"Waaaaah! Those sweets were wasted!!!"** they groaned while Ayu giggled.

"Anyway, why are you keen about poisons now?" Ayu asked. Before anyone could explain what happened, black curtains suddenly covered the windows, thus making it dark. The spotlight a while ago was focused on the stage. They looked at it curiously.

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and he handed each one present (even Ayu) a bucket of popcorn and soda. They looked at him curiously.

"What are these for?" Mikami-sensei asked. Sebastian gave him the 'half-moon eyes.'

"Isn't obvious? You can eat while watching this pictorial prepared by Miss Maya," he answered curtly.

They looked at the food suspiciously_. What if this is a trick?_ All their doubts were erased when Luna started to eat her share.

_Well, Maya wouldn't let Luna get hurt since she's her friend._ They started to eat.

"The photographer is late," remarked Luna as she set up her video camera. Just then, a loud noise was heard.

"What is that?" Mito asked, alert of whatever might happen.

"Do you think it's a rally by Yuta's fan girls?" Mikami-sensei suggested.

"Duh! Do you think they know Yuta is here?" Rio shook his head. Sometimes Mikami-sensei is not using his common sense.

"I just suggested, you know," Mikami-sensei replied as he crossed his arms.

"It sounds like a motorcycle..." Tsujiai concluded. They listened even more.

The sound was getting nearer and nearer until...

KABOOM! BLAG! 

It all happened so fast. The windows shattered as a roaring motorcycle jumped its way in. Smoke filled the air. They heard the intruders' voices.

_"Weeeeeeeeeh! Sensei, that was fun!"_

_"Fun? Actually, we damaged a set of French windows worth a fortune."_

_"WHAAAAAAT! I don't have enough money to pay for it!"_

As the smoke cleared, a very interesting scene greeted them.

Three conspicuous persons were riding a huge black motorcycle: a girl with long blonde hair, a boy with brown hair and a man with blonde hair.

"I thought you'd never arrive!" Sebastian sighed out of relief.

"**Hey!** You look like the rabbit in my dream!" Mito pointed the man with blonde hair. He lit a cigarette.

"I don't remember you but..." he started and flashed Mito a smile, "my name is Onizuka Eikichi, 22 years old, single." (1)

**"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S TSUJIAI HIROKI!"** the girl with blonde hair squealed. "Kikuchi, look! It's Tsujiai!" the girl nudged the boy with brown hair.

"Yeah right. He is Tsujiai Hiroki," the boy, Kikuchi, said.

"What?!" Tsujiai asked. The girl went to him.

"My name is Kanzaki Urumi! I am the girl who asked for your autograph! I can't believe I'm meeting you here!" the girl explained. She got a paper from her pocket that read: _'Dear Urumi, Good luck! Tsujiai Hiroki.'_

Tsujiai remembered the weird man who asked for his autograph. So this is the girl. "Ah.. well.. um..." _What would I say?_ "Um.. hi?'

"You're really soooo nice!" Kanzaki responded. The others snickered while Tsujiai gave them the 'half-moon eyes.'

"Anyway, Sebastian, who are they?" Kaji asked Sebastian.

"I am the photographer hired by Miss Orihara Maya," Onizuka answered for Sebastian. "She said something about a pictorial."

"Do you have any plans to _ahem_ fix the windows?" Sebastian said sarcastically. Indeed, the windows that were once majestically stunning were now fragments of glass.

Onizuka scratched his head. "Hehehe... sorry 'bout that," he responded.

"Oh, Sebastian, just arrange it so we can start," Maya suddenly appeared. She had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, she really is enjoying this._

"Of course, Miss Maya," Sebastian responded as he waved his staff. In a matter of seconds, the destroyed windows were restored well than ever.

"And Onizuka-kun, get ready," Maya added as she ushered everyone to sit down. Onizuka nodded and began arranging all the things necessary.

Luna positioned Maya's video camera in a desirable angle. The others waited in anticipation for the show.

_In a few minutes, they were all set._

_This would be interesting..._

The lights went out as the stand lights focused on the stage. Sebastian appeared on stage.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, welcome to the first ever pictorial of Kirishima Yuta!"_** Sebastian said.

Suddenly, Yuta poked his head from the closed curtains. "_Excuse me_, could you please change my name? I mean, Yuta sounds masculine," he said, not bothering that the audience heard what he said.

Nina, Tsujiai, Kaji, Ayu, the prince, Rio and Mikami-sensei instinctively looked at Mito for her reaction. They expected her to faint or something near that but they were wrong.

Instead, she was giggling like a schoolgirl.

**_"Oi! Yuta! What do you say of 'Yuka-chan?' It is cute, you know?"_** she suggested.

Yuta thought for a while. "Hmmm... Yuka-chan...? Okay! It's fine!" he responded. He then turned to Sebastian. "Okay, old man, my name is Yuka-chan. Thanks," he said before going back inside the curtains.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, his fist clenched. _Old man?_ **_How dare he!_** **ARGH!** He would like to strangle that **_bitch_ **(well, he was a female at that time) to death! Okay, that could be done later. "Okay... so please welcome, Yuka-chan," he managed to say before walking away the stage.

_Drum roll please..._

The curtains opened and Yuta appeared. He was now wearing a dark blue spaghetti-strapped gown that reached up to his knees. A par of silver stiletto was on his perfectly manicured feet. His golden locks were tied in a half ponytail with a pink ribbon. His make-up was still the same.

"Yuka-chan! Good Luck! Do your best my dear brother-turned-sister!" Mito cheered.

"Ooh! What's with the change of hearts?" Rio asked mockingly.

"Well, I realized that Yuta looks so much cuter as a girl. And besides, I really wished for a sister before Yuta was born," Mito answered. She snapped her fingers and a banner that read: _'Yuka-chan Go! Go! Go!'_ floated into air.

"Go Yuta!" Nina imitated Mito. The others followed.

"Yeah, Yuta! You can do it!"

"Yuka-chan! You're so cute!"

"Yuta- I mean, Yuka-chan! Um.. well.. I wish you the best!"

Yuta smiled at the support given to him by his friends. "Thank you very much!"

"Hey! You're suppose to say that after the pictorial!" Luna said.

"Shut up! You're really **A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!** Why can't you be more like Maya-chan? She's so nice!" Yuta retorted. Everyone looked at Maya.

"Aw come on! Start the pictorial!" Maya commanded. Yuta nodded and bowed before them. He rushed to the backstage.

The background changed from total black to a typical summer scene that looked so real: the trees, birds, waterfalls, etc.

"I wonder what kind of clothing will Yuta wear..." Ayu wondered. Just then, Yuta emerged.

He was now wearing a cute pink blouse with matching white skirt. A pair of cute sandals was on his feet. On his head was a simple hat with a Magnolia (2) flower as an ornament. He was not wearing any make-up except for the pink lipstick on his lips.

The audience looked at Yuta disbelievingly_. He looked like a real female_. His hair looked so real that you could feel its golden radiance.

"Wait, what kind of clothes will he wear first?" Tsujiai asked to no one in particular.

"I think clothes for summer," the prince answered.

"I think I have seen that clothes before..." Luna mused. She shook her head. It can't be.

"Okay! Yuka-chan, pose now! That's great! Okay, another and another..." Onizuka started taking pictures of Yuta. Maya recorded every movement in her video camera.

And it continued for an hour... (I'll leave it to your imagination )

------------------------

Somewhere out there....

_"I must find them... I must find them..." _a figure whispered into the hot summer wind_._

-----------------------

"Okay! That's the last of the summer collection dresses," Maya said as she checked her list. "How much time do we have before the Jusenkyo Potion loses its effect?" she asked Sebastian.

"We still have about 30 minutes or so, Miss Maya," Sebastian responded politely.

"Good. Sebastian, let Yuta wear our final weapon," Maya said. The audience looked at her curiously.

"You mean,**_ 'THAT?!_**' Miss Maya, don't you think it would cause us some troubles.. _Erm... you know..._" Sebastian had an eyebrow raised.

"Of course. This chance is once-in-a-lifetime!" Maya responded in a mischievous tone.

"Hey, Orihara, what's with the secret weapon?" Kaji asked. Maya ignored him. "Okay, that was mean," he muttered.

Sebastian sighed. He can't stop Maya when she sets her mind into something. He turned to Yuta. "Yuta- I mean, Yuka-chan, go now to the dressing room to get changed with your final costume."

Yuta pouted. "Aw! Final costume? I still want to continue! This is so fun!"

Maya pushed Yuta to the dressing room. "Yuka-chan, be a good girl. Go dress now or else..." she threatened.

"Aw, okay." They watched Yuta making his way to the dressing room.

"Mwuhahaha!" Maya laughed like an evil witch. She made her way to Onizuka. "Onizuka-kun, could you please enlarge all photos taken? Thanks," she said.

"I wonder what's Maya up to..." Nina mused.

"I hope it would be very cool!" Rio said.

"Hehehe! My brother looked soooo cute! Aw! Like sister, like brother!" Mito giggled.

"Okay, Mito-san, you are weird," Tsujiai said.

"Hey! Don't call me Mito-san! It sounds like I'm a couple of years older!" Mito said.

"You **ARE** a couple of years older," Tsujiai responded.

Mito's face turned red. "What I mean is that it sounds like I'm an old hag or something."

"But it is the standard term for those elder than you," Tsujiai retorted. If you think he lets things like this pass, well, I think no.

"**ARGH!** Just call me Mito-chan, okay?"

"It is not that respectful."

"**I don't care!**"

"But I do care."

"ARGH! Are you really making me angry!"

"No."

"**ARGH!** You are so **A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!**"

"I don't think so."

**"TSUJIAI HIROKI! CALL ME MITO-CHAN OR ELSE..."** Mito warned. Mikami-sensei held her back as she attempted to give Tsujiai a piece of her mind. Tsujiai just kept calm and recomposed the whole time.

_"Erm... Tsujiai, just call her Mito-chan,"_ Kaji whispered.

Tsujiai sighed. Fighting verbally will not solve anything. Okay, maybe he could let Mito win now. "Okay, Mito-chan," he said.

Mito smiled. "That's better! Tsujiai, just be a good boy and we'll be good friends."

"Whatever you say," Tsujiai simply answered.

"Okay! The last part of the pictorial will now begin!" Sebastian announced. Everyone sat back to his or her seats, waiting in anticipation.

_What is Maya's secret weapon...?_

_Oh, you'll see in a few seconds._

_The curtains opened as the background changed again. _

_It was now a beach._

_Could it be that..?_

Yuta was standing on the stage; all spotlights were focused on him. His current attire is what caught the attention of the audience.

_Bikini._

Yup, Kirishima Yuta is wearing a bikini.

The bikini was pink in color, simple but it appealed.

Different reactions were again heard from the audience.

"Yuta is in a bikini... waaah! He's_ soooo _cute!" Mito squealed.

"Is Yuta really a girl...?" Nina whispered.

"Could I ask how did he achieve his chest?" Tsujiai mused.

"Tsujiai?!" Kaji and the prince chorused. They looked at their friend disbelievingly. _Tsujiai is so suspicious, very suspicious_...

"It looks so real..." Ayu suddenly added.

"Yuta looks nice on that bikini," Mikami-sensei said thoughtfully.

"Where did he get the bikini?" Rio asked.

"**GAK!** I now remember why those dresses are familiar," Luna suddenly said. They looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Those clothes, including that bikini, were Maya's," answered Luna. Everyone's attention turned to Maya.

_"Maya's?!"_ Everyone except for Sebastian, Luna and Maya chorused.

"So?" Maya said- her tone was not carrying any emotion at all.

_"So?! They are yours!"_ Mikami-sensei blurted out.

"So?"

"How can you let Yuta wear them?" Tsujiai rephrased Mikami-sensei's comment.

"Why not? I do not wear such clothes, for Pete's sake!" Maya answered as she flipped her hair.

"Poor clothes..." Nina said.

"Maya-chan!" Yuta ran to them. "This bikini is totally amazing! It's so cute! I'm telling you, you have a very good sense of fashion!"

"Not really, Yuka-chan," she tuck a loose strand behind his ear. "Anyway, we should get this done before the Jusenkyo Potion loses its effect," she said as she and Yuta made their way to the stage.

Nina giggled while Tsujiai had a thoughtful look on his face_. It seems Maya is comfortable with gay-type Yuta. Hmm... The theory of putting the two is possible, very possible._

"I wonder how the **TRUE **Yuta would react when he learns that there was a part in his life where he has done two things no one could imagine he'll do: first, cross-dressing, second: being cozy with Orihara," Kaji mused while Mito giggled like crazy.

_"I would love to see his reaction,"_ Rio snickered.

----------------------------

As the sun continued to set, the lone figure suddenly collapsed in the dry road.

"I... I.... can't give up! **I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!** I'll find them no matter what! Especially the man I loved..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

So what do you think? Please review!

The person speaking in the last part will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

I may not able to update for a while because of school and my other fanfic in GTO so please be patient with me.

(1) Onizuka, Kikuchi, and Kanzaki are all from GTO and I don't own them.

(2) Magnolia (in the flower language I got) means sweetness, beauty, and love of nature. These are the qualities the pictures wanted to show.


	10. Day 3: Waking up

Konichiwa!

I'm back! Man! It feels so nice to sit again in our computer and type this thing. You see, even school has started, my mind is still floating over this fic, thinking of new craziness to add. I don't have much time so I'll do the review response next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Ultra Maniac, then Aphrodite should have ended with Adonis.

Random Guy: What's the connection of Aphrodite to UM?

Miriae: Erm.. Nothing?

Chapter 10 

Day 3: Waking up

_"Do you know that Kirishima Yuta is now a gay?" _

_"What the-!?" _

_"How could it be?!"_

_"Mr. Kirishima, is that true? How could you?" _

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" 

Kirishima Yuta woke up in cold sweat. Panting, he clutched the shirt he was wearing. That dream he had was so weird to the point that it scared the hell out of him.

_"Do you know that Kirishima Yuta is now a gay?" _

"ARGH! Stop replaying that in my mind! OUCH!" Due to his desperation, his head accidentally hit the headboard.

After massaging his head for a while, Yuta cracked open an eye and stared around his room.

Sunrays filled the room with a golden hue. Birds chirped merrily outside the huge French windows.

_'That's strange. I couldn't remember anything that happened after lunch... but... why do I feel so alive? As if I was born again..'_ Yuta wondered in his head. Shrugging the thought off, he sat up and continued his gaze around the room.

He really doesn't know the reason but it seems that there's something in the room that should not be there, something peculiar. As if there was an Eskimo, complete with his suit, standing in the Sahara desert at 12 noon. And he didn't have to turn the room upside down just to find it.

It was right in front of him.

"Okay, this is definitely not my room," Yuta remarked with an eyebrow raised.

Who wouldn't be? Imagine you are in Yuta's situation right now. He woke up refreshed and all...just then, a pile of used make-ups littered all over his room.

"What are these things doing here on my room?" Yuta asked to no one in particular, trying to remain calm. Instinctively, he got out of bed and examined each.

"Mascara... blush-on.." he started reading the labels, "Lipstick..." veins started appearing into his temples. His eyes suddenly fell on a heap of mismatched clothes piled up into his table. Out of curiosity, he got up and examined them also. Picking up the top pink cloth, he screamed in utmost terror.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** his scream echoed through out the whole mansion that it was almost enough to wake a sleeping vampire.

"Yuta!? What's wrong?!" Mito arrived in a flash as the door almost cracked due to force. She was still dressed in her nightgown, hair wildly covering her face. Behind her, Nina yawned, dragging her feet towards Yuta's room.

"Wha's 'rong 'uta" she asked sleepily.

Yuta was shaking with terror. The pair of brown eyes was wide with shock. As he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He raised his arm and pointed at the innocent pink cloth that now fell to the floor.

Mito raised her eyebrows. She picked up the cloth and surveyed it for a moment. It seems that she was also utterly shocked by the material.

"Whacha heck is goin' on 'ere?" Tsujiai asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Behind him, Mikami-sensei, Kaji, and the prince appeared. Nina shook her head, signaling that she knows nothing.

Tsujiai turned his head towards Mito, who was still holding the pink cloth with an indefinable expression on her face, then to Yuta who was in the verge of collapsing. He then refocused his attention to the pink object and remarked the obvious.

"That's a bikini, isn't?"

Yuta began screaming again at the top of his lungs. **"I KNEW IT! WHY IN THE WORLD WILL I HAVE A BIKINI IN MY ROOM! AHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE!"**

Yuta turned sharply towards his companion, pleading that they may help him in his dilemma but what they did was just whistle.

"M-maybe it j-just got mixed up your c-clothes, Yuta," Mito explained carefully. _'Can I tell Yuta that she wore this bikini with uttermost grace a few hours ago?'_

Yuta turned to his sister. "You mean this is yours...?" he asked barely above a whisper. "But... **THE SIZE OF THIS IS SMALLER UNLIKE YOURS! WHY IN THE WORLD IS THIS IN MY ROOM! I WANNA GO HOME! ALL THAT HAPPENED TO ME HERE IS JUST FULL CRAZINESS!**"

"How dare you!" Mito suddenly stood to her full height. Eyes blazing, she narrowed them. "Do you mean that I don't have a figure...?" she asked dangerously while Yuta gulped. "No good, my dear brother."

"Erm... Mito-chan, I think tha-that's not what Yuta really meant," Mikami-sensei reasoned out as he tried to calm an angered Mito.

Mito narrowed her eyes further as she turned them to Mikami-sensei. And then, she smiled; the twinkle in her eyes glowed even more. "Don't worry, Mikami-sensei, I could never get angry with Yuka- I mean, Yuta," Mito said cheerfully as she made her way out of the door. "Oh, I heard that we'd be going to town today so better go down for breakfast now. La la la la la" Mito sang.

The remaining people in the room cocked their heads to their sides. "Okay, that was weird to the fullest."

----------------------------

The beautiful scenery of the morning greeted Yuta as he made his way down to the dinning hall.

'How dare my companions! Leaving me there in my room full of... full of... EVIL THINGS! Things that are bad for me!'

Fuming, he stopped at the door leading to the hall.

'What if there's something crazy going on the other side of this door? What if something bad would happen again?' Yuta shuddered remembering the incident yesterday.

_'Strange, though, I can't seem to remember a thing...'_

"Yuta-kun, what are you doing here?"

Yuta turned around swiftly, ready for any attack from an evil entity but instead; he faced a girl with long dark brown hair.

"Phew! Don't' scare me like that, Ayu," Yuta sighed in relief.

"Erm.. Yeah." was the only words Ayu uttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuta asked after noticing how uncomfortable Ayu was. Add also that she was smiling rather strangely.

'Hmm... What's wrong with all of you, people! Why do you look at me with that kind of expression!'

"N-nothing really... hahaha!" Ayu nervously answered. _'Can't tell him he was a gay yesterday.' _"Um.. Shall we go inside now?"

"Um.. Okay," Yuta responded, shrugging the suspicion into thin air.

-------------------------------

Luna paced the corridor leading to the guest's room. She kept flexing her fingers over a flask. Glancing at her clock she whispered, "They should be here any moment."

She was waiting for Nina and Tsujiai, the two troublemakers, together with Yuta. Why, you ask? Well...

===Flashback===

It was a few hours after the Jusenkyo Potion lost its effect and Luna was watching the moon in the balcony. She sighed. She knew she has fallen for the prince but she doesn't have any time to talk to him.

It's either he hides or he dodges.

Simple.

Knowing that fact, Luna became more depressed. She also knew that Maya's parents' were setting her up for the prince. It was hard but Maya is her best friend so she must accept whatever her decision will be, even if it meant losing the prince.

"Hi, Luna!" Luna turned to see who spoke. It was Nina. She was glancing nervously at her mutual partner in crime, Tsujiai.

"What do you want?" Luna asked dryly.

"Erm.. well," Nina started. Inhaling deeply, she faced Luna, face determined like a soldier willing to die for his country. "Luna, we know you do have something for the prince. We would like to help you."

Luna was caught off-guard. Nina and Tsujiai were willing to help her? Amazing? Weird? Something's fishy? Whatever it is, Luna decided to play with them.

"What do you get in return?"

Nina looked at Tsujiai, asking for help. He spoke in a calm voice, "A wedding maybe between Kirishima Yuta and Orihara Maya?"

Luna broke into a soft laugh. Setting up Maya and Yuta? Impossible! And how does she come in? Really, this is weird... or maybe weirder than she thought.

"You're joking."

"Not really. We just want to make a happy ending between those two. Of course, also with you and the prince, that is if you cooperate with us," Tsujiai answered intelligently. Nina silently congratulated him.

Luna was speechless. It seems these two are serious. Hmmm.. maybe setting the two up may not be a bad idea after all. And there's a chance that she could be with the prince. Hmm... good enough.

"Okay. Count me in. So, what are we going to do?" Luna said.

Tsujiai and Nina faced each other and a mischievous smile appeared on their lips.

"Here's the plan..."

===End of Flashback====

Luna smiled mischievously. The plan was simple -very simple. And she has all plans to cooperate with it.

However, no one warned them that danger would soon arise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued...

So what do you think? Please review!!!

Ooh! What is the plan? And what did the last statement mean?

I won't spill it of course.

Anyway, I know this is short 'cause school is really getting on my nerves. I wish I could skip school even for one day but no! I can't miss 9 subjects in a day! Argh!

But I only have one thing to say: PHYSICS RULEZ! YEAH! It's my favorite subject.


	11. The Deal

**Konichiwa!**

Got to make this quick since I will have my midyear exams on Wednesday.

Disclaimer: I owned UM... in my dream, that is.

**Chapter 11**

The Deal

Yuta stared quizzically around him. He couldn't understand why on earth his companions were coughing every now and then, looking at him with twinkling eyes - not the usual.

He plunged the fork down his pasta as he continued to eat his breakfast. Chewing his food stiffly, he noticed that Nina and Tsujiai were exchanging mischievous glances at him. Yuta decided to ignore them, though, deep down; he would like to hex Tsujiai for being so close with his Nina.

Wait. HIS Nina???

"I really hope you're enjoying your stay here, everyone." The mellow voice of Mrs. Orihara echoed through the tinkling of the utensils. Yuta and the others nodded in reply.

"So, I suppose you are going to town today." she continued, setting her goblet down after a gulp. Everyone nodded except Yuta.

"Going- where?" Yuta blurted out. Mito and the others refused to look at him.

Mrs. Orihara answered Yuta kindly. "You are going to town today, Mr. Kirishima. Were you not with your friends when they asked permission last night?"

Yuta tried to remember what happened last night but with no avail. Of course, from yesterday afternoon throughout the evening, he didn't have any recollection since the Jusenkyo potion was in effect.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep quite early," said he.

Mrs. Orihara smiled kindly at him; "I suppose you were so tired yesterday, you see, they asked permission 4pm yesterday."

By this Yuta sent a questioning look at his companions. But nothing happened cause it seems his companions were more interested on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling than answering him.

Yuta nodded in response to the lady. But he was confused. How could he have fallen asleep as early as 4pm? And he can't remember anything that happened yesterday afternoon. Realization dawned upon him at last. Something happened yesterday afternoon and his friends had something to do with it.

He will find that out - no matter what.

----------------------

At the end of the table, a new conversation started. Mr. Orihara was talking to the prince- the prince seems uncomfortable, though.

"Since you are all going to the town today, could you accompany my daughter? She knows a great deal of shops that might interest you, young prince," he said enthusiastically.

The prince smiled though a muscle twitched, "Erm... yeah.." he answered in an unsure voice. 'What kind of stores? Black magic Stores? Stores for black witches?''

A loop-sided grin flashed across Mr. Orihara's face. " So you are going to accompany Maya! Maya, I hope you are going to give the prince a good tour around the village! Ha!" he made an effort to pat the prince.

Maya continued to sip her hot chocolate, not even bothering to say anything. She rolled her eyes with the idea - such a lame excuse for setting her up with the prince. Personally, she didn't really like the prince. She was not one of those girls who are practically head-over-heels with him.

"Um... yeah..." the prince answered although he knew that everything about Maya contains nothing but trouble.

---------------------------

"Erm... Yuta! Could we talk for a sec.?" Yuta turned around to face an uneasy Nina Sakura twisting the hem of her blouse. It was just after breakfast so he was planning for their trip to town in half an hour.

"What is it?!" Yuta's voice carried unmistakably irritancy in it. He was so engrossed in trying to find out what happened yesterday that he forgot that he was talking to Nina - His Nina. Yuta mentally slapped himself for it when he saw her back away a little."

Closing his eyes and counting one to ten to suppress his irritancy, he asked in a much calmer voice, "What do you want, Nina? Is there something wrong?"

Nina continued to twist the hem of her blouse, her eyes boring through the red carpet that lined the floor. "Well... erm... could you come with me for a while?"

Yuta raised his eyebrow. "Why? I mean, shouldn't you be preparing?"

Nina raised her eyes to meet his, "Please..." Yuta backed away a little. Nina was giving him the puppy-eyes - one of his greatest weaknesses.

"Please... Yuta... please," Nina continued to persuade him. Yuta felt his defense literally falling apart. Well, it was acceptable, though, since it was NINA whom he is talking to.

"Yuta, just for a second... please..." Nina leaned forward even though she barely reached his shoulders. Yuta tensed, realizing their closeness. Those lips of hers... only a few inches away.

But being the Nina she was, Nina didn't have similar thoughts with Yuta.

"Please, Yuta..." Beads of sweat started gathering in his forehead. She was so near... he could hug her right this moment...

'What the heck!' Yuta mentally slapped himself for the second time. Really, where did he get such perv- I mean, un-Yuta like thoughts?

"Please Yuta..."

_'What am I going to do... I have a bad feeling about this, but...'_

"Please Yuta..."

One...

Two...

Three...

"**OKAY!** I'll come so stop giving me those puppy-eyes!" Yuta managed to stay all whose words with one breath. Nina smiled and pulled his hand.

"Yatta! Let's go!" Nina practically dragged Yuta to wherever she planned to take him.

---------------------

With every step she took, she felt her heart being ripped to pieces. It was like betraying - actually, it was more than betraying when it involves the person who cared for you since you were children.

"Nina! Where actually are we going?!" She heard practically screaming at her back. She didn't bother to look around because she knew that would hurt her more.

Submitting your friend named Yuta to a plan you don't know would work is absurd. Why didn't she think about it before? Maybe it was because the way Tsujiai planned it was perfect. It seemed fool-proof but looking at it logically would make you realize that there are a million - no, make that a billion - ways to make the plan fall, all depending on Yuta.

"Nina!!! I want you to tell me where exactly are we going or I'll use magic to force you!"

"Don't be so impatient, Yuta, we are almost there."

With a wave of her skilled hand, the large oak doors flew open. Nina felt the cold air blowing against her face, her honey-colored hair whipping at her back as she took a huge jump to avoid the marble steps and landed safely on the ground.

"Whaa- what the heck, Nina! slow down! You almost hurt yourself! Idiot! What if you didn't land safely? What if the door didn't open? Nina, please! Please be careful!!!" Yuta started again his lecture on how Nina should value safety. Nina just smiled to herself. She was used to Yuta's speeches. She actually considered him her older brother. The feeling of betrayal went back to her.

She was betraying her 'older' brother.

---------------------------

"Where are we?" Yuta asked as he gazed around the room. It looked like a small shed for old cauldrons of some sort. They were of various sizes: most of them had their bottoms destroyed- possibly by deadly poisons, some even had acid-green stains left on them. Yuta suppressed a shudder. He didn't know where they are but he was sure they are still on the Orihara compound judging by the cauldrons.

"Nina, what do you really want?" Yuta reverted his gaze back to Nina who started to twist the hem of her blouse again.

"Erm... well..."

"Good Evening, Mr. Kirishima," a low voice greeted Yuta from the shadows.

"What the-? Who are you? And it is still morning..." Yuta asked, his voice suddenly mature, firm and more masculine though it broke down a little with the last statement.

"Oooh... I see... Nina didn't tell you, did she?" the voice answered. Yuta's eyes widened with the recognition of the name. His heart beat faster. What does Nina have to do with all of these? He was scared for her safety.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," suddenly, Tsujiai stepped out of the shadow followed by, judging by the aura that she released, Luna. Yuta didn't help but back away a little after noticing a small bottle containing an acid-green liquid in the hands of Luna. He had developed a phobia on potions - the dream he had still lingered in his mind.

"What is going on here?" Yuta directed his question to Tsujiai, whom he believed, would give him a relevant answer.

"Well, it's just that we are here to help you," Tsujiai answered, the calm expression on his face never perished.

"What do you mean?" Yuta narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this at all.

"Ummm.. Yu.... yuta, you see, we want you to be happy, I want you to be happy." To his surprise, Nina spoke up.

His gaze softened up a bit. "Nina, tell me what is going on here?"

Luna walked over to a table on the left of Yuta. It was only then that Yuta realized that a TV was sitting on it. He looked at Luna with curiosity as she pressed certain buttons on a DVD player connected to the TV. The TV sprang to life and Luna sidestepped to allow Yuta to see.

**_"Excuse me, could you please change my name? I mean, Yuta sounds masculine," _**

**_"Oi! Yuta! What do you say of 'Yuka-chan?' It is cute, you know?"_**

**_"Hmmm... Yuka-chan...? Okay! It's fine!"_**

**_"Okay, old man, my name is Yuka-chan. Thanks,"_**

Yuta's eyes widened when he saw the DVD played. Tha- that g-gay... it looks like him!

**_"Go Yuta!"_**

**_"Yeah, Yuta! You can do it!"_**

**_"Yuka-chan! You're so cute!"_**

**_"Hey! You're suppose to say that after the pictorial!"_**

**_"Shut up! You're really A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G! Why can't you be more like Maya-chan? She's so nice!"_**

Wha- what's the meaning of all of these?

**_"Aw! Final costume? I still want to continue! This is so fun!"_**

**_"Yuka-chan, be a good girl. Go dress now or else..." _**

**_"Hehehe! My brother looked soooo cute! Aw! Like sister, like brother!_**

Realization dawned on him... he was the one in the TV.

**_"Maya-chan!" _**

**_"This bikini is totally amazing! It's so cute! I'm telling you, you have a very good sense of fashion!"_**

**_"I wonder how the TRUE Yuta would react when he learns that there was a part in his life where he has done two things no one could imagine he'll do: first, cross-dressing; second, being cozy with Orihara," _**

Naturally, seeing your face in TV would make you excited, but not in the case of Yuta. Here he was, seeing his dignified face on TV -dressed in a bikini (to think it was **PINK** for goodness gracious and it was the same bikini he found earlier!) with a lot of make-up and golden locks.

Yuta laughed sarcastically. "Hahahahaha! What a joke! Nina," he turned to her but she refused to meet his eyes, "what did you use to create this? Really, you're great!"

"Erm.. actually Yuta...," Nina started but it was Luna who got straight to the point.

"Hmm... with the use of this video camera?"

Yuta grabbed the camera from Luna's grasps. "Really! What enchantments did you place in this camera to make me.. a.." he couldn't say it, "a... an... undignified person," he finished. 'Undignified' sounded better than 'gay'.

"Actually, Kirishima, this is no trick. What you see now is the actual footage taken yesterday afternoon. Maya gave you a potion - the Jusenkyo potion that will make you cough a gay without your consent." Tsujiai explained bravely although he faltered a little while explaining the effect of the jusenkyo potion.

When Yuta said he'd do anything to find out what happened yesterday, he wasn't expecting something as far-fetched as this. He would accepted if a monster attacked them yesterday and he was defeated so he was out cold the whole afternoon - well, that was more far-fetched than the first but still, it didn't involve him cross-dressing!

He just can't accept that the great, exceptionally intelligent, all-girls-want-to-marry-him guy, Yuta Kirishima had cross-dressed yesterday.

The idea was absurd. It was really unbelievable. And it did not have any proof! Yes, it didn't have any proof, right? But... he didn't have any proof that it was false also...

"Yo- you're joking," he croaked when he found his voice. He was waiting for someone to shout 'April fools! got you' but no one did.

"Yu- yuta, it is the truth," Nina said barely above a whisper but was audible enough for Yuta.

Yuta felt his blood turn cold, his heart seemed to stop. This was a dream! It can't be true! But then, everything seemed to fall in place now... why he didn't remember anything, why there was a pile of used make-ups and those horrible dresses in his room! The puzzle has been solved!

But, the bad news is that the DVD is true.

Tsujiai seemed to understand Yuta's silence. He knew Yuta was no dummy and by this time, he had solved the mystery. Well, back to business. "We won't put this tape in public if you agree on our terms."

Yuta's head shot up, "You let me saw this tape and now you are black-mailing me! How dare you!" He closed his eyes and went back to his count-one-to-ten ritual.

"Don't be so hot or else... we might accidentally broadcast it in FB" Luna warned dangerously.

FB was the biggest TV station in the whole Magic Kingdom. Yuta realized that if Luna was involved in this, then, Maya must be also. Knowing Maya... the threat might actually be true. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Hmmm...," Luna massaged her chin as if she was thinking, "what if you accompany Maya on our trip today, huh?"

"You're joking." Yuta was taken aback. Surely, if Maya was in this, she would not allow such lame idea. Hey! if Maya was not in this, then maybe he could refuse - but... Luna is still in and she was as bad, or even worse that Maya.

Luna twirled the potion bottle in her hand, "No, I'm not joking. It seems Maya is the only one you're really scared of. You could just stalk her, if you want, but make sure you'll be with her all day."

"Hahahahaha! You're really joking. Maya wouldn't allow such a thing! She might even kill me when she hears this!"

"So what if she kills you? I don't care," Luna asked plainly. Yuta was out of words.

"Yuta, please, just accept it," Nina begged. Yuta thought for a while. The deal was dangerous cause it involves Maya in it. And he really didn't know what the intention of these three is! Looking over his shoulders, Yuta saw the look Nina was giving him. Surely, she wasn't being controlled since she still has those angelic eyes with her. Whatever this plan might give him, he was ready, as long as Nina was here.

"O-okay. I accept it."

Man, this will be one heck of a day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _To be continued..._

Yatta! Maya/Yuta scenes will be up in the chapters to come! We are already reaching the turning point of this fic! Phew!

Sorry if this chapter is short - I am really rushing this up since our midyear exams will be on the first week of December.

_Review Replies:_

**Maniac Witchies:** The reason why Luna cooperated with Tsujiai and Nina will be revealed, hopefully, next chapter. Yeah, this story is getting weirder and weirder every second.

**Ragin' white tiger:** Physics is actually nice. I mean, it is easy if you how to apply those formulas ... but to tell you the truth, I really suck at it but I'm striving hard!

**Jishu26:** Yeah, poor Yuta. I just enjoy making him suffer! mwuhahahahaha!

**fallenmad:** I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I actually lose my touch in writing humor, I was attached with angst in the past months. Anyway, Physics sucks, I know, but hey! It is quite fun! (That is, if you know how to solve that super hard question)

**Chibi-Call:** hello! A new reviewer! Thank you so much for taking time to read my fic. More Tsujiai and Nina moments? hmm... we'll see next chapter...

**Squallwis:** I wish they would put a DSQ category here… I want to read your fic! I'm trying to make one also but I don't have time yet.

**Rashawn**: Thank you! Yuta/Maya seems so perfect, that's why!


End file.
